Harry Potter and the Vicissitudes of Life
by asianapotheosis
Summary: This story details Harry's summer after Fifth year up until end of Sixth year. Vicissitude: A difficulty or hardship attendant on a way of life, a career, or a course of action and usually beyond one's control.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its inherent information. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Normal font is for narration.

**Bold font is for Harry's Thoughts.**

_Italicized font is for flashbacks, letters, and emphasis._

**Harry Potter and the Vicissitudes of Life**

It was the afternoon on the summer solstice and it seemed as if nature was ready for a change, be it the lingering spring storm clouds of Britain or the soon to come hottest days of the year. So like the wavering, changing seasons, a certain teenager with the world on his shoulders, was in for an apocalyptical change. This certain boy, who wondered whether he would get a break as great Atlas did when Hercules came about, was sitting in a car dreading his trip home. How is it that this certain young adult would fear a trip home? Isn't the phrase "the home is where the heart is" one that all families and people cherish? As it stood, this skinny, seemingly drained and dazed teenager was always the exception, and being called Harry James Potter, was just the tip of the iceberg. Since his birth, he was always the exception. Born from a couple that resembled the perfect pair, he had been attacked by the greatest dark wizard of all time, and defeated him while barely a year old. From then, he was abused for a straight ten years and was thrust into a society with no sense of what he had lived through, yet he had lived retaining the title, "the boy-who-lived." Now he went to a special Wizarding school, Hogwarts, where each year something more special and extravagant would happen to him. Still, in the air, one could feel that this year would be different, while his thoughts, fresh on his mind drifted to that morning…

_Flashback_

"'_Bye, then, Potter," said Moody, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand._

_"Take care, Harry," said Lupin quietly. "Keep in touch."_

_"Harry, we'll have you away from there was soon as we can," Mrs. Weasley whispered, hugging him again._

_"We'll see you soon, mate," said Ron anxiously, shaking Harry's hand._

_"Really soon, Harry," said Hermione earnestly. "We promise."_

_End Flashback(Page 870 of Ootp)_

**Soon, really soon, does that mean I'll be able to leave this wretched place called home? That ignorant Dumbledore, who was he to think he knew how it felt to be me. What right did he have, to keep anything from me? This pain -- no one knows how it feels, except maybe _Sirius_… in Azkaban, for twelve years. The only one who would understand, who could always understand is dead; because of me. Oh, how I remember him, always carefree, the joy in his eyes when he was riding away on Buckbeak. The blazing passion he showed when I was reprimanded for visiting him in Hogsmeade, while fully knowing that he was glad to see me. The suave and insouciant manner in battle he oozed reminiscent of his glory days at Hogwarts, when he fought against his own cousin, _her_. All this gone, just a memory, soon to be pushed with all my other horrific and tragic memories.**

"GET OUT OF THE CAR BOY!" Uncle Vernon yelled, waking up Harry from his daydream.

"Hurry up and get your _STUFF_ into the kitchen. We need to have a little chat about what those _freaks_ said," said Uncle Vernon in a slightly calmer manner as he was still subject to the eavesdropping neighbors of Privet Drive.

Harry struggling with his trunk and his cage, while getting a comforting hoot from Hedwig, reached the Kitchen wondering what would happen now, little chat? As if.

Harry quietly put his trunk, cage, and broomstick into a nook of the kitchen, hoping that if his aunt and uncle wouldn't be able to see it, they wouldn't be too angry. As Harry was contemplating whether to sit or stand, the door burst open, and Uncle Vernon, trying hard not to break the door frame, walked into the kitchen. Following his uncle was his Aunt Petunia, while Dudley, too large to fit through the kitchen door from the atrium, had to waddle through the dining room double doors.

"Sit down," ordered Uncle Vernon, as he, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley sat down around the table, thus effectively taking up 80 percent of the room in the kitchen. Uncle Vernon looked to Petunia for help, as his face was turning red, symbolizing either anger or confusion, both extremely likely options.

"We do not like those _abnormal _people threatening us, especially our precious Diddyums," said Aunt Petunia shakily, thoroughly remembering the grotesque face of Mad-Eye-Moody, as well as the shocking appearance of Tonks.

"However, we w..wo..would like to make a deal so that none of those _FREAKS_ will ever set foot and dirty our carpet or home," mumbled Uncle Vernon forcefully.

Harry looked up from his downcast gaze, as he was utterly surprised at what his relatives were saying.

"There will be certain rules, BOY that you must follow while staying here for the summer." Uncle Vernon demanded, "Rule One: You will do whatever chores your Aunt asks of you while staying out of the way of both your Aunt and Dudley. Rule Two: You will be allowed to keep your freakish stuff in your room, but you better hope your owl will not make a single bit of noise during the night. Rule Three: During the day, once you have finished all your chores, you are allowed outside, but you will not in any way, get drunk, get killed, and get into any fights, everything that you do outside stays outside of this house. Rule Four: As much as it is against my wishes, your Aunt has graciously, and I mean extremely graciously decided that Dudley's old clothes will not be yours anymore and has bought for you new clothes and accessories. Think of this as a payment for all the chores and other _things_ that you and I both have had to deal with."

Harry sat dumbfounded at this final proclamation not clearly listening to what else his uncle was saying. He heard his uncle's final roar, but did not comprehend it as he was frozen stiff in the kitchen chair. Had his relatives finally gone crazy from the overindulgence of greed, gluttony, and hate? Harry felt he had more freedom now than at any other time in his life. Harry numbly carried his stuff to his room and shook himself carefully taking in all this new information. He noticed that the Dursley's had renovated the upstairs, making it seem more like a hotel than an actual house. snort Flaunting their wealth, when more likely than not, no one would ever come upstairs. Yet, Harry found out that his room was also altered, new wallpaper, a cerulean blue that oozed tranquility, while finding a new desk, closet, and a beside shelf. Harry went into his closet and looked at his new clothes and accessories, expecting pink tights, and electric green shirts, making what he heard earlier a practical joke. Yet, this was a new year, a vital change was about to occur in Harry's life, and this was only the beginning as Harry found he liked his new clothes. Gone were the baggy pants and shirts that he was accustomed to wearing, and what took its place was very well its antithesis. Harry found he had new trainers, a new waterproof multifunctional watch, three pairs of jeans, two pairs of khakis, several colored turtlenecks, various short sleeve and long sleeve shirts, a set of exercise clothes, and last but not least a suit. While holding his new trainers he, promptly fainted.

"BOY GET DOWN HERE AND COOK DINNER!" roared Uncle Vernon, which promptly woke up Harry.

It was all a dream. I must have been hit on the head with a frying pan or something; it's happened before thought Harry. Harry then noticed the trainers still clutched in his hands and almost fainted again. Being through near death experiences doesn't prepare you for a shock like the one that Harry just experienced. Harry yelled to his Uncle that he would be down after he changed, and thus promptly took his clothes to the bathroom.

**Wow, these clothes actually fit, how does Aunt Petunia even know my size? **As Harry looked into the mirror he started noticing things, gradually taking in all that he needed to do. **I'm like a stick, all skin and bones, no wonder I fainted earlier. No wonder Cho was crying for Cedric over me, I mean I'd be crying for someone else too. How am I supposed to fight Death Eaters if I look like I can be broken so easily? I have to do _something._**

Harry walked downstairs with his new clothes, trying to get used to clothes that were loose, not extremely baggy, but leaving enough room to grow in; hopefully he would grow. Harry then proceeded into the kitchen to start cooking parts of the dinner as Aunt Petunia cooked the main course. It was an awkward silent and mutual agreement between both of them, as Aunt Petunia really couldn't find anything to yell at Harry for, while Harry was still dazed at the amicable veneer on his aunt's face.

"Go fetch Dudley; he's practicing driving in his new car with your uncle," ordered Aunt Petunia.

**_Driving?!_ Dudley's driving? Oh yeah, he's turning sixteen. He'll probably come home drunk and crash his car. I wonder what car he drives anyways.**

As Harry opened the front door, he almost burst out laughing right then and there. It was hard to stand up as Harry viewed the extraordinarily funny sight before his eyes. There, Dudley's car stood, a Mini-cooper that was fashionable of late in Britain, while Dudley, on the other hand who could pass for a Mini-cooper without wheels in size, was trying to get in or out of the car. It was hard to tell which as half of his body was stuck in the doorframe, while the other half made the car almost teeter over, as his leg and arm were trying to extricate themselves from the car. Uncle Vernon was trying his hardest to brace the car so that Dudley could climb out, yet this was extremely difficult as Dudley, if it was possible weighed more than twice of Uncle Vernon.

"Dinn…ner's… rea…dy!" yelled Harry between bits of heavy chuckling as he scrambled inside the door to avoid the heavy glare from his uncle.

**_OH WOW_! I'm going to remember this until the day I die. **Wheezing **I haven't laughed that hard since the toffee incident. Whew! This is going to be a fun summer already if I have to see Dudley try to drive everyday. Drive… will I ever drive? Will I live to apparate? **

With the sudden change of mindset, Harry gloomily sat down at the table, earning a surprising questioning look from his aunt. As Uncle Vernon and Dudley finally came into the kitchen, Harry had finished most of his dinner quickly, so he could wallow in self pity in the comforts of his room.

"BOY, tomorrow morning, your Aunt will give you a list of chores to do in the morning. If you finish by lunch, afterwards you are allowed to go outside of the house. Whatever you do, just be back by 5 so you can come and prepare for dinner. Don't be late; as I know for sure, your Aunt bought you a watch, very expensive mind you, so it should work for a long time," said Uncle Vernon between his fourth plate of the roast beef that Harry had helped cook.

Harry quickly agreed as he asked if he could be excused from the table. Harry ran up the stairs hoping that he received something from his friends that showed that Harry truly would be seeing them soon. Harry checked his room noticing that Hedwig was sleeping, while no other birds or letters could be found.

**I wonder what happened, oh well I just saw them this morning. I guess I'm getting paranoid, I mean I'm not that lonely am I? I guess I might as well organize my room, as I have all this mess in my trunk and a perfectly clean and furnished room.**

Harry began to organize his closet into two sections, one for his Wizarding robes and other clothes, while the second one to be viewed from his room would hold his normal clothes. After deciding that there was a lot more clothes than he had expected, Harry picked up all of Dudley's old clothes and brought them downstairs. When Harry came up after doing the laundry and depositing Dudley's old clothes in his old bedroom cupboard door, Harry realized he had gotten a letter delivered by an unusual looking bird that Harry had not seen before. It was a type of nighthawk, but he could not place what or why it would be delivering to him. Harry opened the letter and read to himself:

_Dear Harry,_

_This letter comes from several members of the Order of the Phoenix and will ignite soon after you finish reading it. The hawk that delivered this is one of the Order's owls transfigured so as it would not fall into the wrong hands._

_Hello Harry. This is Moony writing, how are you doing? That's a stupid question right? **Harry rolls his eyes **I'm not going to lecture you or try to comfort you even though I am what's left of the Marauders. But that is the point, as being the last one of the Marauders; the legacy falls to me to help in the new generation of pranking and having fun. You need to have fun more Harry because you cannot be bogged down with whatever made you so mad as to blow up Albus's office. Yes I visited and compliment you as to the damage you inflicted (I once did the same and I can say you clearly beat me, although I do think that Lily at one point even set fire to Dumbledore's beard). As I was saying, I would like to induct you into being a part of the Marauders and grant you junior membership, being the godson of one, the son of another, and a lifetime friend of mine. Well I wish you well and hope you can find an accurate nickname for yourself. Owl me if you need help in choosing a nickname (hint hint)._

_Wotcher Harry! Having fun with your relatives? I was watching you earlier on my shift and I must say that car dealerships should really look into who's buying what kind of car. wink! Don't let his death get you down Harry. He was my favorite cousin, and he wouldn't want you to be sad. Go enjoy your summer, have a few more laughs._

_CONSTANT VIGILANCE POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING A LETTER THAT MIGHT BE JINXED, CURSED, OR WORSE A PORTKEY! Well, as it's too late to check for any of that, how have your relatives been treating you? They better not be mistreating you or else they'll deal with me. You're going to get a surprise soon enough in the next few weeks, but that's all I can say. Remember to owl once every three days._

_Well Harry, I was sorry that you had left on such bad terms, and I hope that you can forgive me for my mistakes.** Yeah, right, you old codger, let's see what you have to say. **Everyone makes mistakes as I'm sure you know, and I hope that I can make it up to you even though I know it will not occur right away. It might seem weird to see the "great" Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore apologize, but I have assumed too much of your life. For now, I wish to tell you that I will let you live your life by your own decisions and not assuming that by leaving you out of the loop you can live your life. I have requested from the Ministry that the underage sorcery decree be lifted on a selected few students, such as the ones that went with you to the Ministry. However, this is still in the process of discussion, but I have certain good news. Your Quidditch Ban has been lifted, as you have your Firebolt back, a very good broom if I say so myself, and Dolores Umbridge has been tried for an attempt at an Unforgivable as well as using a banned Blood Quill. On other important matters, the subject of Sirius's death, innocence, and financial matters will be discussed sooner or later. Also, the Ministry is conducting an investigation into the Department of Mysteries fiasco as Voldemort's return cannot be denied any longer as so many have seen him. While the minister is severely hampering our actions, we are still trying our best. This is all the information I have and I hope that this is the first step in trying to repair our relationship. Take care Harry._

_The Order of the Phoenix_

Harry's head was swimming with all the new information from Moody's hint of a surprise, Tonks's joke poking fun at Dudley, the initiation as a junior Maurader, and finally everything that Dumbledore had written.

**I guess Dumbledore does deserve a second chance, but for 15 years, almost 16 now, I have been kept in the dark, abused, and neglected. A simple letter will not suffice. I guess I'm still mad at that idiotic old man, but I have to give him some credit, if I had been in a better mood I would have forgiven him. Still, I think my taste of freedom that the Dursley's gave me shows that I can get a lot more from them and the order. I guess I should reply like Moody said as the hawk trilled and out came phoenix song. Hello Fawkes.**

_Dear Order,_

_Thank you for your support and your information. I still haven't come to terms with the fact that "he" died, and I think I might need some more time. I don't know how long it will be, but it might be quick or slow. I am feeling fine and my relatives are not mistreating me in any way. I hope that the ministry inquiry goes well and although I haven't forgiven all of you yet, I will in the future. If you are willing to help me out, could you please send some books that I can study ranging from the NEWT courses for an Auror or those of Occlumency, Dueling, and Healing. I hope you can get the money from my vault. I will write in three days._

_-Harry_

With this written and sent through Fawkes, Harry lay down on his bed hoping that through this long and exhausting day, he might find some sort of dreamless sleep. Fate; however, had other plans that was destined for Harry that night.

_Nightmare Sequence_

_Harry walks down the familiar dark and shrouded hallway in, yet he can't control himself as he approaches the room with the Veil. He slowly reaches the door and begins to open it, faint noise coming from the crack._

_Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

"_Sirius!!! NOO! You can't die! YOU CAN'T! You can't leave me here! Nooo!"_

"_Mwahahaha! Potter! You will never defeat me! All the people you love will die, like your mudblood mother! Who's next? Your werewolf friend of your fathers? You will never defeat me, heir of the great Salazaar Slytherin!" A fakelike Voldemort said._

"_Aww… wee baby potter, grieving for the dead mutt that he called a godfather. He truly was a dog, too low to be a human. A shame to name of Black," said another fake Bellatrix._

"_NOOOO! Sirius is more of a person than you will ever be!!!! Voldemort! You'll never win!"_

_Flashes of Remus being killed by the silver hand of Wormtail, Hermione cursed by Dolohov, Neville being tortured by Crucio, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, and the whole Order lying dead before the feet of Voldemort and Bellatrix_

_End Flashes_

_Harry falls to his knees and curls up into a ball as a caucus of noise and murmurs from the veil seem to physically surround him._

_Harry tries to mumble out words, "Mum… save me… Cedric… don't take the cup… Dad…don't die … Sirius…stop…no…you're falling… come on…let me catch you…"_

_All of a sudden a dark wispy cloud hovers over Harry while a web of golden light pierces Harry's body._

_As each ray of golden light passes through Harry, it changes color, from red, orange, green, cerulean, blue, indigo, violet, tawny, brown, black, and finally a pure white light that blinds the whole room._

_All the while Harry's muttering grows louder, his tears create a miniscule pond around him, his body convulsing with an erratic beat._

_Constantly appearing to be tortured by all means of physical, mental, and emotional hardships and grief Harry kneels in suppliance._

_Then a growing whisper, with the words "BOY"…"freaks…" "care…" "Voldiewart…" "kill…" "alone…" wakes Harry up._


	2. A New Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its inherent information. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Normal font is for narration.

**Bold font is for Harry's Thoughts.**

_Italicized font is for flashbacks, letters, and emphasis._

_From Chapter 1:_

_Then a growing whisper, with the words "BOY"…"freaks…" "care…" "Voldiewart…" "kill…" "alone…" wakes Harry up._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Harry, as he awoke from his nightmare panting.

"Sirius, the Weasley's, Remus, they can't all die. I have to do something," whispered Harry as he tried to get a bearing on whether or not it was a vision or just a nightmare.

**What am I going to do? I can't let all these people die, and the death of Sirius still hurts so much.** **I truly am as pathetic as my uncle thinks of me. I remember his words so clearly "pathetic brat," "wasteful child." Why did Uncle Vernon's voice wake me up from the nightmare? All the torture that I've gone through should have at least prolonged the nightmare for about several years? It seemed as if the words meant something. What was it he said earlier? _"BOY… don't let those freaks come near us… I don't care about that VOLDIEWART… whoever he is, kill him if you have to but get those freaks away from us… and we'll be sure to leave you alone."_** **That's what he said; I was too surprised at that time to barely think, let along listen to my Uncle's droning. Why did it wake me up, I mean it was just their usual drabble about risking my life so I can stay out of their existence. "Leave you alone…" wait was that a promise made by Uncle Vernon? **

**No, the world must be ending, I can't believe it, I'm going to take advice from my uncle, my relatives who hate me for just being me and I'm going to use their advice. Funny, I've probably never listened to Uncle Vernon purposefully in my whole life and here I am about to listen to that pudgy toad of an uncle. Well he's right about one thing; I'm going to do everything to kill _him_. With or without the Order's help, it is my destiny and all this pain and grief has changed me for the better. I can't think of things in life as I used to for now that the World is truly on my shoulders, I now accept that I'm not a normal almost 16 wizard. Sure, I'll have fun laughing at Dudley, playing Quidditch, going on more adventures with Hermione and Ron, but I guess my main focus will be on one thing: destroying Voldemort and not letting anymore innocents die. It all starts now…**

Finally, as Harry lay back down on his bed to ponder about what he might accomplish the following morning, across London, a mysterious sight could be seen. Like in Harry's dream the golden light that pierced through him lit up the night sky of England showering like fireworks across the heavens the full range of colors on the spectrum. The clouds cleared and the first insects with the morning dew started to initiate the heavy task of bringing about the chaotic yet relaxing summer, where many things could happen. And it seemed almost seemed to show that perhaps the years would get better, but Fate, so atypical, would see it as just the calm before the storm.

_The Morning after…_

As the sun peeks through the new blinds of Harry's room, Harry slowly stirs awake, comforted by the nonexistent usual shrill scream of his Aunt's voice to get up and make breakfast. Harry soon gains bearing of where he is and goes through his morning routine so that he can receive his so called "chores" of the day/week hopefully hoping that the list would not be a short novel as accustomed to the ways of the past. When he reaches the kitchen, he realizes that no one is awake yet and promptly begins making breakfast. Breakfast usually in the Dursley's house usually consists of tons of bangers as well as the bacon that is Dudley's favorite. Since Harry started working ever since he could stand on a stool and watch the bacon, Harry had learned the 12 ways to cook an egg, how to cook bacon and bangers to perfection, the essentials to making a breakfast, as well as how to feed an army as both his Uncle and cousin consumed just about the same amount. Harry could very well open his own restaurant as he was skilled in all the types of banquet meals as his Uncle had various esteemed colleagues of the Grunnings Company come over for dinner as well as even the rarest early supper and late breakfast meals. As Harry occupied his mind with these thoughts, he began preparing a small breakfast for himself, which he quickly finished soon after. As Harry was putting away his plate, his aunt and uncle walked into the room and promptly handed him a thin pamphlet.

"Boy, here are your chores for the week, which have been split into the days of the week. Now remember, listen to whatever your Aunt says and you can have the afternoon off. Oh and there's a special garden tournament occurring this weekend so be sure to spend any extra time. The grand prize that goes to the owner of the best looking garden is 1000 pounds and I've been waiting for this competition every 5 years. If you work hard enough, you can get some of it even. Now hurry up and get to work!" said Uncle Vernon as he started eating.

Harry walked up stairs flipping through the pamphlet muttering "at least it's not a book" to himself. Soon he laid the pamphlet on his desk and began reading.

_TODAY_

_BREAKFAST_

_WORK ON THE GARDEN_

_-Be sure to prune, weed, plant, fertilize, water, and etc. the plants as there is a competition this weekend. There are gardening tools in the shed and while you're in there, if you build a nice fountain and water feeder for the birds by the weekend you will be rewarded. _

**_Yeah, rewarded with more work, but I guess it'll take my mind off of certain things and God knows I need to work out and exercise._**

_LUNCH_

_Freakish things_

_-This includes all your abnormal things such as watching/listening to the news, writing on parchment, talking with birds, and any other freakish things. IF you wish to do any of this inside the house, then you must stay in your room at all times. IF you wish to go outside, then you need not bring any of your freakish stuff inside. There is a secluded park about half a kilometer down where the boys from St. Brutus usually go hang out at. You might as well find other freaks over there. AND REMEMBER, what goes on there STAYS there._

_DINNER_

_-LIGHTS OUT AT 11:00. DUDLEY, YOUR AUNT, AND I NEED OUR BEAUTY SLEEP._

**HAH! Yeah, you definitely need the sleep. I doubt that if you slept forever, you, Aunt Petunia, nor Dudley would even get remotely pretty. Man, am I that petty, that I have to stoop down to my relatives' level and insult them as much as they insult me? I've never really cared what they called me because I've gotten used to it so much. I mean it hurt when I was little because a child needs the love of a family. Yet, now, must I rebel so much against their wishes? They've finally given me some freedom and I still feel the unjustness of it all. I guess when you've never been given much, there's hardly anything to be grateful for, especially being grateful to the Dursley's I guess since they _are_** **going to leave me alone, I will try to listen to them and hopefully gain more of my freedom. **

As Harry glanced at the rest of his chores throughout, he mentally noted that the schedules were extremely similar except that in addition to the meals and gardening, he had to wash the car, clean the house, organize the garage, and other minor things that could be done in addition to the gardening. Yet, the major project was the gardening as Uncle Vernon probably desperately wanted to show off the garden as well as the 1000 pounds. As Harry put on his exercise clothes that could also be used for gardening, he went downstairs and started on to survey the landscape while searching for the gardening tools.

**Wow, the garden sure looks different in a year. I never really noticed that despite my querulous attitude towards gardening, I've done a spectacular job in landscaping the garden to fit with the house while making it truly stand out in the look-alike suburbs. I remember that when I first helped my aunt with the garden I remember noticing the labels with RHS on it and found out it stood for the Royal Horticultural Society. Whatever that meant I had no clue, but I certainly found it useful as I chose popular annuals, ferns, shrubs, and perennials. There were plenty to choose from but I stood towards the unique flowers of the Japanese Skimmia, Japanese Anemones, Rhodendrons, Dogwoods, and my personal favorite Lilies. I think Aunt Petunia suspected some ulterior motive for the Lilies, but she didn't mind as it turned out spectacular as the landscaper of the house left sufficient room for a beautiful garden and flower bed. I guess the flower bed just needs to be weeded, fertilized, and watered while the main difficulty of the garden will be the placement of the fountain along with the flowers that would decorate it. Oh well time to get to work I guess.**

As Harry viewed the cinderblocks that were placed in a small hill along with the box that held the instructions for the fountain, Harry soon began to work first with the garden as the fountain would take more time. Harry soon decided that he would first read the instructions and dig the space for the foundation and lay down the foundation before lunch. Therefore the cement or base could finish and dry by the next day so that he could finish the actual fountain and connect the second water hose that the Dursley's bought. After working for several hours weeding, hauling, digging, and basically toiling gravely, Harry went inside to cook lunch after washing his face and hands. As Dudley drove home from his driving school with his Aunt, they soon remarked that Harry had done a job well done so far, yet they probably would not have admitted that to Harry…yet.

Harry soon finished making a hearty lunch for himself and as Aunt Petunia and Dudley were also dining with him, he was surprised that they didn't comment about how much food he was eating. In truth, his aunt was just thinking that Harry deserved some well needed nutrition as he had done a marvelous job so far on the garden, but she hardly knew how to convey encouragement to their normally estranged relative. Soon afterwards, Harry mentioned that he would go ahead and visit the park that was half a kilometer away and promptly excused himself from the table. Harry wondered who would be there as he changed into more carefree shorts and tee shirt and walked out the door. The weather was relatively nice for the first few days of summer as the heat had not escalated while there was a small breeze that kept Harry cool while he walked. Harry guessed that there was probably either an Order member watching him or would check up on him soon so he had no fears about the blood protection or Voldemort. It was his summer vacation and he was determined to make the most out of it. As he reached the park, the sight was extremely relaxing and captivating with it's simple but entertaining nature. There was a large field to the left of a small creek that had a bridge crossing over it, while to the right was a playground of sorts for smaller children. In the distance Harry was sure he could see the makings of a school, most likely St. Brutus's. Harry quietly sat down on the bench and relaxed at the tranquility of the scene. All of a sudden shouting could be heard as well as laughter and Harry turned his head toward a group of kids around his age kicking what seemed to be like a white and black colored quaffle on the ground. Harry heard the words "team," "training," and football and guessed that this was the sport that his roommate Dean had been fascinated with as Dean's favorite team was from West Ham. They came close enough to where Harry was sitting and three of the boys, most likely the leaders came over to talk to him.

"Hey look at that kid, he has the same trainers as I do, and they only came out a week ago, I like this kid," whispered a tall, wiry, thin, brown-haired boy to the other two.

"Do you want to ask him if he wants to join us in making a team?" questioned a medium build, stockier, dirty-blonde haired boy to the brown-haired boy.

"Sure, I'll go ask," asserted the assumed leader of the group who was black-haired and well taller than the other two, while still maintaining a look that did not resemble a tall flag pole as was common to lanky boys similar to Ron.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out here in this park?" said the dark-haired smooth complexioned boy who sat down next to Harry.

"I'm just getting away from my relatives and relaxing a bit," murmured Harry as he wasn't fond of meeting strangers, much less muggles who were his age. Harry sized up the three boys and figured they couldn't be more than a year older than him while the group that was lounging around the other bunch were more his age, which included two girls as well as two more guys.

"Well my friend here, Keith," said the leader, motioning towards the blond-haired boy, "was wondering if you wanted to join in a pick-up game of football with us as we were thinking of making a team.

"Yeah, from the looks of you, you should do quite well in being a midfielder with me and Ian as Alec is a striker," said Keith pointing to the leader named Alec, and the one with the same trainers as Harry named Ian.

Harry thinking that he really didn't have anything to lose and who wanted to learn more about football promptly agreed by saying "Sure, my name's Harry."

Keith and Ian whooped at this news and started dragging Harry towards the other group while Alec started laughing at the antics of his friends. A friendly game of football wasn't very unusual to the schoolboys as nothing harmful could come from it except maybe some scratches and bruises, yet Harry was confused as he barely knew these but still was able to play a game that probably required familiarity as Quidditch. As Harry pondered this, Keith, Ian, and Alec began by introducing the four other people of the team to Harry.

"Alright, these crazy friends of mine are Terrence, he's the keeper, and Benjamin, Ben for short who's the fastest kid on the team and has a lightning fast shot being the primary threat to the opponent's team," said Alec clearly the captain of the team.

"Yeah, right, blimey, Alec's the best kid in the country with his mad tricks on the field," interrupted Ben, while Alec merely dismissed it although there was a tiny bit of pink to his cheeks from being embarrassed.

"Hey you idiots, what about us," yelled the clearly angry girls who were conveniently left out of the introduction.

"Oh yeah, well this here is Keith's cousin, Karen, and her friend Olivia who are like our groupies or cheerleaders," said Alec clearly making fun of them. Harry could tell the resemblance to Keith as Karen was also blond and had the same height, while Olivia was dark-haired. Clearly they hung around Terrence and Ben a lot, and Harry wondered how 6 good looking guys, although in no way did he think they were attractive, and 2 strikingly beautiful girls could come and be friends with himself. Harry had to admit that out here in the muggle world there was a greater chance to fit in, so finding one popular person would surely lead to a group of popular people.

"Alright, well we usually start with running around the field several times to train, and if you can make it back here everyday around 1 or so, you can be on the team. We usually play one game a week with opposing teams. Usually it's all fun and games, except for well maybe this one team, their like our arch-rivals, and ever since Ben's cousin Ray went to Camford, short for Cambridge/Oxford, we've been a player short. So anyways, let's get this training started then, just follow me Harry," said Alec as he started jogging towards the bridge to cross over to the field.

Harry and the others followed his lead as well as the girls as the fact that they were athletic only increased their physical appeal as it was sure that the girls had the perfect physique for on at the height of 5'5 and the other at the height of 5'8. As they ran around the nearby field two or three times which was approximately three kilometers, they discussed various things such as explaining a bit more about themselves and the so called St. Brutus's was actually a used to be Catholic school for private students. Terrence, Ben, Karen, and Olivia had joined the group only two years earlier while Alec, Ian, Keith, and Ben's brother Ray were a year or older proving to have a tight-knit friendship in the midst of a sports team.

As Harry introduced himself as going to a boarding school, the others asked him about what it was like and Harry started to open up a bit more socially and even cracked a few jokes from the antics of Gred and Forge. From the descriptions that this team called Surrey United after the famous Manchester United team produced, it reminded Harry of the type of students that could be found at Hogwarts Alec seemed most like the typical Gryffindor Hero in the older, popular, handsome, intelligent, and prankster, while Keith sounded exactly like the best friend always into the fun and glory of life, while Ian was the quiet studious type and Ray a tagalong with his own unique abilities and insights. Yet Harry hoped that all the grief that he had seen and heard about the Marauders would not relate to the similar make-up of the football team as Harry had certain reservations about the arrogance of his father. Harry knew that he shouldn't believe what he had seen in Snape's pensieve as a total picture of his father, yet Harry wondered why Snape would keep it in there anyway. All in all, Harry was extremely glad to be a part of this team and found himself more at ease than at most points of his life.

As Alec began to organize the scrimmage that they were supposed to have, he also explained to Harry the rules of the game. They had a four-on-four scrimmage while Harry stood watching slowly learning the game, which was consequently a lot easier than Quidditch as it was void of the brooms. However, as Harry watched each player, football was similar to Quidditch in various ways and had its own ranges of skills. You had to be fast like Ben in shooting and dribbling like when a Chaser shoots, have fast hand-eye coordination if you were the keeper like Terrence similar how good Oliver was, good passing qualities like Keith and Ian showed like when Chasers passed, and the extraordinary ball control like Alec when he juggled, juked, and faked out all the others clearly like a feint or the seeker. Harry knew that he could fit in quite well as he had kept up with the jogging even though he was clearly more out of shape. He also inherited some Chaser skills as he found out in training Ron as keeper, which meant he would be suitable to be a midfielder. The girls were good at all positions and scored numerous goals on Terrence despite how good he was.

All in all, Harry quickly caught on and took Alec's spot so that Alec could referee and coach as he was the captain. Soon forgetting all of his worries, Harry played his heart out and turned out to be faster than some of them, had mediocre passing skills, and above average ball control for the beginner player. After having quite a large amount of fun, Harry waved goodbye to the Sir U, the nickname of the team, so that he could prepare dinner. Dinner was a quick affair for his aunt and uncle took no notice of the various grass stains and mud on Harry's clothes as they really didn't know what people of Harry's kind would do in their free time. Harry found himself exhausted from the gardening and training deciding to take a long and relaxing shower. As Harry stepped out of his shower, he was quick to make some mental notes.

**Blimey, I look weird. I'm almost 16 and I'm not sure I can say much about my physical appearance. I'm abnormally skinny, yeah, but I have the potential to get a lot more muscle especially with my job with the fountain and the constant training of football. I mean I've always had these 6 clearly defined muscles on my abdomen whenever I flex while my arms and legs have been carefully toned due to chores and Quidditch. Since I never really ate much, all I had were muscles, skin, and bones, so I guess I need to eat more so that I can fill out more. I know that it most likely will take a long time for me to start calling myself fit, but I'm willing to wait forever so that I can fight Voldemort and not become exhausted. Dodging, dueling, and running take a lot of energy so I need to be prepared for that. Sleep is another thing, I mean Ron sleeps in almost everyday over the summer and he's well over six feet. I guess I should start eating more, exercising more, and sleeping more now that I've got my nightmares and dreams under control. I guess Occlumency doesn't really count as it is a form of mind magic, which I should be able to control once the Order has returned my letters. I think that I should concentrate on my physical well being for now, as how can my magic increase when my body can't handle it?**

Harry changed into his pajamas and fell asleep early for the first time since he was a baby clearly hoping that his exhausted muscles could repair themselves in time for the next day, next year, and next conflict with Voldemort.


	3. Football

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its inherent information. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Normal font is for narration.

**Bold font is for Harry's Thoughts.**

_Italicized font is for flashbacks, letters, and emphasis._

_From Chapter 2:_

_Harry changed into his pajamas and fell asleep early for the first time since he was a baby clearly hoping that his exhausted muscles could repair themselves in time for the next day, next year, and next conflict with Voldemort._

As Harry woke up the next day, he continued with a much similar routine to the day before as he did his chores while focusing on the fountain in the morning and enjoying the relaxation that came with playing football in the afternoon. Thus in a few days, Harry finished of his chores as well as the fountain in the front yard, which now resembled the famous fountain in Louis the fourteenth's palace of Versailles. Furthermore, Harry stayed to his plan of improving his physical health by eating more, sleeping more, and fully concentrating on bettering himself at football. It paid of well as Harry, although he had no drastic changes, he lost the little or any baby fat he had left as a kid, he found that he could now exercise without tiring or running out of breath, and he started to tone most of the muscles in his body. Thus as today was the judging of the garden competition, Harry was soon forced to stay inside his room after preparing and eating breakfast by his aunt and uncle. It seemed to be perfect timing as Harry soon found a very anxious pig, a mysterious small, tawny, owl, a regal eagle owl, and Fawkes all carrying various packages. Harry began to read

_Hey Mate,_

_So Harry, how's summer treating you so far? The Burrow's been kind of busy lately as Bill and Charlie have returned home to help the Order. Guess What?! The most brilliant thing happened to me in the past few weeks and I owe it all to you. I know that the subject of the Department of Mysteries is a touchy subject with you, but hopefully the news that I can tell you will cheer you up a bit. Well remember when I was attacked by those brains, well if you can't remember, I was. Anyways, it turns out the brains in the department were a bunch of dead people's brains which were shrunk down to keep the information inside their heads. Talk about DISGUSTING! I have scars from when they attacked and don't feel guilty because I'm coming to the awesome part. The brains that I was attacked by were actually MUGGLE brains! Can you believe it? A bunch of wizards had been placing spells on dead muggles because they thought they were so much smarter and more athletic. Talk about irony between the Death Eaters and the Ministry! Well the good news is that this one dude Albert Einstein had one brain that affected me the most! I know a bunch of stuff about muggles now! I can spell Electricity! Oh and there's a better reason why you should feel happy for me, but I can only tell you that in person wink. Anyways, I know it's hard for you so if you need someone to talk to, I'll always be there._

_Your Best Mate!_

_Ron_

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you received my letter quickly because my family bought this owl for me because of my hard work on my OWL's. My parents actually believed that it was necessary to buy this owl as the tests had this acronym, oh well. She's named Athena after the Greek goddess of wisdom, war, the arts, industry, justice and skill, whose Roman name is Minerva after our own Head of House! Isn't that fascinating?! Oh, and I hope you heard from Ron about his new condition as well! He's been rambling on and on about all this fascinating "muggle" stuff hoping for me to admit that he now knows more than me. Ron says it's only time for me to experience how the two of you have felt for the last 5 years with me. Honestly, I'm not **that** bad am I? I hope you understand that last year Ron and I were hoping to give you some space to work out your problems as on more than one occasion you yelled at us. Remember that we will always be there for you so DON'T leave us out, or else we'll ask the whole Weasley family to launch a prank war on you. Mind you, the twins, Ron, and Ginny practically live in the new shop by helping out and have unlimited resources due to their "unknown" benefactor. So, I hope you have a better summer and I have included two books to help ease your summer a bit._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_To Mr. Potter,_

_In regards to the sighting of Voldemort at the Ministry this past month, we, at the Ministry, hope to make an inquiry to ascertain the truth and the facts that conspired all of last year. In this envelope you will find a packet that asks you to detail any disturbances seen around the Ministry, Hogwarts, and Hogsmeade that might be relevant to the disturbance at the Department of Mysteries. Furthermore, we are grateful to have apprehended certain Death Eaters that have long escaped us. The Ministry regards you as a very important individual in your own right and wish to impart some clandestine information. The Ministry is undergoing what you might call a "weeding" of the garden of its employees. As the Department of Mysteries is separate from the Ministry in the respects that it has its own security and laws, it has requested this act in hopes to bring down anyone involved with Death Eaters including that of our current minister. The public owes you an apology Mr. Potter as you were slandered and ignored for the rebirth of You-Know-Who. With our condolences, we have noticed that you had hoped to be an Auror for the ministry as your future career and would like to help in anyway. As the Department of Mysteries monitors the Auror Academy as well as the training undergone, we hope that we might be able to help you cover the material more quickly. We know the importance of having a character that is so reminiscent of your parents. They were truly wonderful people just as you are a truly wonderful person. Enclosed are three books that outline the courses that are covered in basic and advanced Auror training. Good luck Mr. Potter in your life._

_The Department of Mysteries Staff_

_Oscar Mcknight_

_Head of the Department of Mysteries_

_Dear Harry,_

_As it is my wish to improve our relationship of late, I am going to give you an overview of what has been happening privy the informants of the Order. The underage decree of underage sorcery has been altered to allow those 16 years of age to be able to use magic. Thus in a few weeks on your birthday you will be able to use spells outside of Hogwarts. As you might have found out from an earlier owl, the Ministry is undergoing some much needed changes. Hopefully Voldemort will be adequately dealt with as certain precautions such as a cooperative minister, submitting employees to Veritaserum, and checking for the Dark Mark are among the list of changes for the Ministry. However, other than that, there is no more good news. Voldemort is certainly angry at the turn of events at the ministry such as being sighted not allowing him to work in secret, as well as losing the prophecy. I hope that you will recover from the events at the ministry to realize that the war has truly begun. Voldemort is striking hard and fast in hopes to deter the Ministry's efforts as a certain number of muggles have died since the end of the school year. Although Voldemort is trying to recuperate after the loss of his followers, I believe that almost nothing will stop him. Therefore, each one of the special few of us at the Order has included several texts about subjects that might be useful for you to learn. I realize that not being able to use magic will hinder much of what you might learn, but reading is a good way to get a head start. The entire Order is behind you hoping that you will take care of yourself better. I hope that our relationship will be patched soon._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_The Order of the Phoenix_

Harry didn't seem fazed by the amount of textbooks he was given as he knew that certain things changed over the past few days. Harry found that he was quite ready to dive straight into the books except that he doubted his motivation. He had never been particularly studious in the past and what was supposed to cause this sudden abrupt change of lifestyle. The prophecy, yes that was important but all prophecies were vague in some instances such as the one he heard in third year. Realizing that the books were still unopened, Harry promptly withdrew the books he had silently thanking Ron for not having sent another book. Hermione had given him Mental Shields: The Basics of Occlumency and The Art of Animagi with a note attached reading: _Harry, these books were specially ordered by my parents as they are for older people. I trust that you will use these books wisely as they can be done without wands. I strongly believe that you should hide the second book from everybody as well as its progress even from me as it would serve to be a vital advantage. Good luck._ **_Merlin!_ **Harry soon looked dazed between both books as he desperately realized the need for learning Occlumency as well as how to become an Animagus. Thinking about how Harry should buy all of Honeydukes or Flourish and Blotts as a thank you, Harry drew batch of books to his lap.

Opening the official ministry seal on the package, Harry found the ministry papers as well as the three books that the Department head had sent. The books were An Auror's Compendium of Standard Spells, Auror NEWTS: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration, and How to live longer for the advancing Aurors. Harry smiled at the last title because he knew how dangerous it was to be an Auror, with the likelihood to be killed in a clash against Death Eaters. Each of the three books was well over a thousand pages, which meant that the Department of Mysteries was serious in helping Harry to become an Auror. Harry soon began to think of devising a schedule where he could devote his summer learning Occlumency and memorizing the information needed to be an Auror. Harry soon remembered that he had received some packages from the Order, he wondered if he would get any repeat of books. Harry was sure that the Order might not trust Harry with any progress that he might accomplish on his own and thus opened the box with apprehension.

In the box there were several books, each attached with a message designating its giver and reason for the book. Harry withdrew each book and looked over the messages and titles. Harry first found Tonks's book at Stealth and Disguises for Aurors and the message: _I used these books as well! _amusing because he remembered how Tonks failed the Stealth while she aced the Disguise part of the Auror Training Exam. The next book was also just as humorous as Mad-Eye-Moody gave him a book entitled CONSTANT VIGILANCE with a message bearing the same title. Moony had sent The Marauder's Guide to Mischief with the message: _Use it well_, which delighted Harry to no end as most likely Harry would find out more about his father. The fourth book intrigued him as Dumbledore sent him Wizarding Inheritance: Heirs, Heirlooms, and Rights of Heirs with a cryptic message: _You will find out soon._ Harry almost fell off his seat as he noticed the giver of the last book as it read: _Potter, with this even someone like you can become adept at potions, Prof. Snape, _Potions: Basic to Byzantine. Overwhelmed by the enormous amount of material that he would have to go through, Harry quickly got a piece of parchment to devise some sort of schedule.

Harry drew his schedule out to something of this sort:

7:00 –Breakfast/Chores

10:00/after Chores – Study Occlumency

Animagi Training

12:00 – Prepare for Lunch/Eat lunch

1:00/after Lunch – Study Auror Training

3:00 – Head over to exercise

Play football

6:00 – Dinner

7:00/after Dinner – Shower/Letters

Study for NEWTS

Auror Training

11:00 – Sleep

Harry believed that even though his schedule was sort of strict in its exact time and dates that he would at least get some studying and exercising done as opposed to just moping around and brooding like his previous years. Armed with new books and a new outlook on life, Harry found it wise to start heading downstairs to prepare for lunch.

He suddenly also remembered that today was their weekly football match, thus Harry would have to eat well and hurry to the practice/match. Thus Harry went downstairs and prepared a hearty meal for his aunt and cousin while beginning to stretch his limbs for the upcoming match. Harry was determined to prove himself more than ever and also in more ways than once.

As Harry finished preparing lunch for his aunt and cousin, he carefully filled himself to his limit so that he would surely be energized for his match. Harry was suddenly accosted by his abnormally large cousin on his way out to his game.

"Alright FREAK, take off whatever spell you have over my parents or else I'll pummel you right here, right now!" demanded Dudley.

"What are you talking about Duddykins, I haven't used magic all this summer. You know that." said Harry irritatingly.

"What I'm TALKING about is how my mum and dad are all of a sudden nice to you. You're nothing but a freak and a worthless brat! Why would my parents suddenly buy you NEW clothes if they've hated you for so long?" snapped Dudley as he inched closer to Harry.

"Don't come any closer! Maybe your parents have finally figured out that I'm not some slave in your house! I'm a human being just like you except I'm not filled with stupidity and jelly donuts. What your parents do is up to them, and them ONLY. Now let me leave before I call your mum in here." said Harry trying to control his temper.

"FINE, freak! But if you do anything, and I mean _anything_ weird then you become my favorite punching bag again." yelled Dudley as he went into the kitchen to polish off the food that Harry cooked.

Harry was extremely angry as he stepped outside the house into the fresh summer air. Hoping that this would not affect his game, Harry jogged towards the field relieving some bouts of tension. As soon as Harry reached the field, he was greeted with a dog-pile by Alec, Keith, Ian, Terrence, and Ben while Harry was surprised with a hug from Olivia and Karen. After this joyful greeting, Alec decided that there should be a long pep talk after the daily jog. Soon afterwards, as the team and others sat down in a circle to stretch Alec started talking.

"Alright, this our first match of the season and we've certainly trained enough for what should be one of our best seasons yet! From what I've seen from the local schedule, there's to be three games for each of the 4 teams and a final championship game for the top two teams. Now as all of you, except Harry, know we're playing our arch-rivals today and there are certain things that we have to watch out for. They are extremely good but they also play extremely dirty so watch out for the cheap fouls. We don't play with referees but usually the girls handle any roughhousing." said Alec finally winking at both Olivia and Karen.

"How do the girls handle any roughhousing?" asked Harry oblivious to the secretive smiles that the team gave each other.

"Well, let's just say that the other team is in dire need of female attention and most likely will go to any lengths to impress girls even if they are rooting for the other team" said Ian smirking at both the implied definitions of what he just said, which earned a glare from both Karen and Olivia.

"Well, we should get back to business, now today's game should be well played and I'm hoping that we can get off to a good start by putting on the pressure hopefully putting the ball in the net early," said Alec, while the team wholeheartedly agreed.

"The positions for today's game will be the same as when we trained so let's go out there have some fun and win! Now on three, one, two, three…" said Alec.

"BRILLIANT!" screamed the team as the team pushed Harry onto the field to judge its opponents who just arrived.

As Surrey United approached the pitch, they could be found faced off against a team that most likely was built for rugby rather than football. The tallest person was easily as tall as Alec or taller; however, the rest of team Surrey was at least 5 cm shorter than their respective opponents thus allowing an enormous size advantage for the game. Still the team from Surrey stood undaunted as they walked closer so that the match could begin with the toss of a coin. As Olivia and Karen would be referring, noting the weaknesses of the other team, and also rooting for their team, they took out a pound and flipped it into the air. With a gruff voice calling queen, the coin was found to have the profile of the queen facing up. Thus, Surrey United would defend for the first half and kick off for the second. With a last second voice of encouragement the teams took the field.

"Alright Karen, your turn or my turn to commentate?" questioned Olivia.

"I'm not sure if I should, you always make it sound more entertaining" said Karen, grinning while Olivia smirked.

"Alright I'll commentate while you blow the whistles, call fouls, whatever, just keep the peace," said Olivia.

"And they're off! The pretty boys versus the neighborhood bullies, in the annual football season of those located in Surrey! And a midfield shot by the oafish looking dude in gray is saved superbly by Terrence who throws it to the new kid on the block, Harry," whispered Olivia to Karen who was laughing at the antics of her friend, while trying to referee the match.

"Harry passes to Keith, who does a give and go with Ian, which finally is passed to our esteemed leader and Captain Alec! The idiots playing defense on the other side rush towards Alec leaving Ben wide open for the quick shot, and Sir U SCORES! And the crowd goes wild!" yelled Olivia as she joined Karen screaming for joy as they scored.

The game grew a lot less funnier as the opponents who were formed of all the bullies around the area took use of their size advantage. By pushing, fouling, and roughing up the players of Sir U, the midfielders were starting to get tired especially Harry because he wasn't quite used to such a physical sport. All of a sudden, there was an obnoxious foul committed against the striker Ben, which prompted a stoppage of play. Even the captain of the other team agreed with Alec that there needed to be a free kick from where the penalty occurred. However, being somewhat dazed after the hard foul, Ben missed the net by inches and ended up wide of the goal. As this was a lot less professional, the game was fast paced and various goals were scored. At a certain instance, Surrey United was leading 3 – 0; however, after a series of fouls against the goalie Terrence, the opponents came back with two successive goals. As the half ended, Surrey United came to the bench to discuss what should improve with the second half.

"Alright guys, you've done pretty well the first half. We were up by three, they came back, but we held on. Terrence, you all right? Good. Now we knew they were going to play dirty, maybe not that rough, but not everything goes our way. I have a feeling that they're going to use their height and weight advantage by juggling the ball more, thus preventing us from using passes on the ground. Thus, I think it would be wise for me to switch places with Harry so our midfield will gain the advantage. The forwards and midfield are good, but I would do better if our positions were switched," coached Alec from between sips of water.

Harry who was resting his body was thinking wildly with his mind as he had never played a forward position, much less football before this week. However, Harry could understand that because Alec was such a talented player, it was a necessary for Alec to do this from keeping the game from getting out of hand. The players on the team were getting tired while the other team, having better built players would last longer and could easily come back and defeat us. Thus with a consensus on the new positions, the team tried to relax before going on to the field again.

"So what do you think of your first game so far?" questioned Keith who used a towel to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Well, I was nervous in the beginning because I've never done this before, but it got better. The other team reminds me of our opponents back at my boarding school. They play extremely dirty too, but I guess here, it's a little more physical so I'm frequently winded. I think I'll be able to fix in the next couple of weeks through conditioning and training," answered Harry.

"That will only help if we make it to the championship to meet these guys again," said Ian grimly as he could see how weary the team was getting.

"Ian, you're saying it wrong, WHEN we go to the championship not if," quipped Harry hoping to liven up the spirit of the match.

"That's the spirit, Harry! I'm glad you joined the team, now let's go out there and play our best, and hopefully we'll come out with a win. On three! One, two, three…" interjected Alec who smiled proudly at Harry.

"BRILLIANT!" screamed the team reenergized by the pep talk and respective energy boosters.

The game quickly resumed with fervor as Surrey United scored another goal due to a misread in the defense allowing Ian to slip through the midfield and shoot a well placed shot between the goalie's legs. However, the better physically trained bullies came back and successively tied the score up to make it an even four goals per team.

"THREE MINUTES" screamed Karen as the clock was winding down allowing the next goal to decide the winner of the game.

The opposing team had control of the ball and was advancing it up the field carefully, not allowing Sir U to get a chance to score. Most likely if there was an overtime period, team Surrey United would most likely be too tired and would lose horribly. Thus, it was good fortune when Alec craftily stole the ball and moved it up the field. As the final minute approached, the opponents were desperately trying to steal the ball or block a successful pass from Alec. However, as Alec was most likely the best, he evaded the defense hoping to find an open player. Alec noticed that there was impressive coverage over both Harry, Ben, and even the other midfielders, but at the last minute he saw Harry break for the goal. In sheer desperation, Alec crossed the ball over the defender's leg hoping to find Harry on the other side of the field. Time slowed down as everyone watched the path of the ball as Harry and the defender were in a dead even sprint. At the last moment you could see Harry dive toward the ball, successfully heading the ball towards the goal. If possible, time slowed down yet again to follow the ball and the diving goalie. Like pure luck in Harry's very first Quidditch game, the ball slipped past the keeper and went into the goal.

Shouts of triumph could be heard all around as Harry stood stunned at his very first goal and a game winning goal at that. After being dog-piled by the team and the girls, they got up and went to congratulate the other team.

All of a sudden, a yelp was heard from Harry as the keeper from the opponent team threw himself at the winded victor. Alec quickly came to the rescue as well as the whole team and thus kept a fight from occurring. The cheap shot that had been inflicted onto Harry was a bloody lower lip, yet it was not out of place as the intensity of the game had produced numerous scratches and bruises that fitted the whole team.

"Keep your players in check, bullying gits," yelled Alec towards the team captain of the other team.

"Think yourself so talented and arrogant, Alec? It was pure luck that your team won. Don't worry about your puny victory or your friend here, we'll be back for more, and next time you won't win," snapped the burly captain who walked away with the rest of the team slapping the keeper on the back for a job well done.

"Argh, I hate that kid," screamed Alec in frustration, while the Keith and Ian tried to calm him down.

"It's alright we won, right? Let's go CELEBRATE!" yelled the rest of the team.

"Harry, you're the star man, you coming or do you have to get home?" asked Alec.

"I guess I can come for a little bit," responded Harry who flushed at his embarrassment of shooting the winning goal. In his mind, Harry merely thought of it as a lucky shot like the opposing team captain had said.

"Look at him blush, he has to come! Alec never blushes when he scores the winning goal. It will be a nice change," gushed Olivia who was making fun of both Alec and Harry. Alec smiled nonplussed however Harry tried not to have his face match the Weasley red that was so common to that family.

"Harry deserves some reward for fighting that ugly brute," chimed in Karen who looked at Harry in admiration as the keeper was more than a head taller and wider than Harry. "And that bloody lip! Look at that! Does it hurt? I think I can make it feel better!"

Suddenly Karen gave Harry a kiss on the lips, as she clearly got rid of any pain that Harry was feeling at that instant from his lips. Embarrassed at having his first real kiss that wasn't wet with tears, Harry forewent his hope to not turn Weasley red.

"KAREN!" yelled Keith exasperatedly, trying to be the overprotective older brother. "Why do you have to embarrass Harry and me? You've done that to basically everybody on this team!"

"Well since I've done that to everybody, I guess it's tradition then," said Karen as she smirked while the rest of the team laughed at their childhood fight.

As the team walked to the nearest Ice-Cream Parlor, they respectively went to the washrooms and washed up before eating. They enjoyed ice cream, which was on Alec as he was captain and thus would buy after their first victory. This was great enjoyment on Harry's part as he never had this much fun in his life. Harry began to think of the respective weeks of his summer as he hoped that each day would be as eventful as today's. He remembered that he had a schedule to follow as he had numerous books and goals to take care of. Especially since Harry had been told the prophecy, Harry came to the conclusion that destroying Voldemort was most important at this point. Remembering how he had enjoyed the kiss that Karen gave him, he realized that although it was extremely pleasing, he would have to forego any type of close romantic relationship. Harry doubted that he would find true love anyways like his parents, but he decided that simple kisses and snogging wouldn't be too harmful to his health.

Thus bidding goodbye, Harry left the team to finish its celebration and jogged home. Finding that it was already quite late in the evening, Harry found that the living room lights were still on. Harry checked his watch and noticed that it was 8:30, not that late in comparison to times when Dudley would come home at midnight. However, only having ice cream and victory to satisfy his stomach, Harry found himself hungry. As Harry opened the front door, he noticed that his uncle had left him a note. It was short and to the point although a little surprising:

_Won best garden. Eating out. There's leftovers. We will talk to you when we get back._

Wondering at what his aunt and uncle had to say, Harry took his time with his dinner hoping to thoroughly fill himself after his football performance. Harry soon went to take a shower as he was completely stinky, bruised, and scratched up. As Harry finished his shower, changed, cleaned up his room, he noticed that the time was nearing 9:30. At this point he heard a door open and slam, thus designating the arrival of his relatives. Harry went downstairs, remembering the short note that he was to go have a talk with them,

"Alright boy, this won't take very long as you probably have some freakish thing to do," exclaimed Uncle Vernon.

"Because you did an exquisite job on our fountain and garden, we are willing to grant one request of yours until you leave for wherever you go, that freak school of yours," said Harry's aunt and uncle.

"One request?" asked Harry with some apprehension.

"Be it an amount of money, more clothes, or something up you come up with, the prestige that has fallen on us for our exquisite garden and other things makes up for anything that you can ask," replied Aunt Petunia with some air of acquired importance.

"Okay, can I get back to you later?" asked Harry as he was sure he could use this to his advantage.

"Now go on to bed now or whatever freakish things you need to work on," said Uncle Vernon with distaste.

Harry went upstairs not without noticing the heavy glare that Dudley had been giving him throughout the whole talk as he was surely put off by his parents' generosity. Harry thought that he really did deserve something as the fountain was truly exquisite. Harry found that he had a couple minutes to spare before hoping to find comfort in his bed after a long and hard working day. Harry soon found a page for the DisillusionmentCharm. It read:

The Disillusionment Charm:

Incantation –_ Inlusio Caecum (InLuSeeOh – KiKum) or (__'inlüsEO 'kIk&m)_

Wand Movement – Point at yourself or desired being. Only point towards living things.

Purpose – This charm which is used on living things makes the desired being nearly invisible as you take on the appearance of your surroundings. The irony is that something is truly there while being hidden or invisible.

As Harry began to memorize this spell, he realized he could at least memorize a spell a day for the summer vacation and be off to a good start. Thus being extremely exhausted mentally and physically, Harry laid down to sleep. Hoping to find yet another day for dreamless sleep, Harry thought of nothing.


	4. Training Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its inherent information. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Normal font is for narration.

**Bold font is for Harry's Thoughts.**

_Italicized font is for flashbacks, letters, and emphasis._

_From Chapter 3:_

_As Harry began to memorize this spell, he realized he could at least memorize a spell a day for the summer vacation and be off to a good start. Thus being extremely exhausted mentally and physically, Harry laid down to sleep. Hoping to find yet another day for dreamless sleep, Harry thought of nothing._

Harry soon found himself waking up the next morning with the sun shining into his eyes. He looked outside and marveled at the wonderful weather that was bestowed on this day. Perfect weather he thought, but then Harry realized that today would be his first day off since he arrived home from Hogwarts. It was decided that the day after a football game as well as the flower garden competition would entail that Harry could rest and do whatever he wanted to. Thus Harry found himself with a perfect day to exploit his new summer textbooks and schedule. Harry quickly dressed and appeared downstairs to make breakfast. On the table, Harry soon found a note addressed to him from his aunt and uncle describing how they would be gone for the day.

_In our glory of winning the prized garden contest, we have been invited to become members of the esteemed Royal British Country Club. Their main office is located in London; therefore, we will be gone the whole day to enjoy their hospitality. Don't expect us to get back until late tonight. There are frozen dinners as well as other things that you can cook for yourself._

_Your relatives_

**Wow, a whole day without the Dursley's. Could this day get even better? If so, then bring it on! Let's see what I have to do today. I'll probably get yelled at if I don't do some sort of chore today, so I think I'll do something small like wash Dudley's car. Besides, it's beautiful weather outside and I probably do need the tan. Hah, a tan, I wonder if spending too much time with Olivia, Karen, and the guys. They're always talking about how great a tan would look on me and how by the end of summer I'll have girls drooling all over me. I really doubt that, especially when every single guy on our team is already like that. Maybe it's time for me to fit in? Anyways, for my physical work out, I should wash the car and perhaps run a few laps around the neighborhood. Now to use all my books that I received, most likely I'll have to exercise sometime in the afternoon, so I'll look through the NEWT level book for Aurors in the morning. Then after exercising, I should crack down on learning Occlumency and some Animagi training. Oh, how I loathe Snape! What a better way to get back at him by learning Occlumency AND becoming an animagus like my dad. Revenge is sweet!**

As Harry thought about these things, he walked upstairs after finishing breakfast to start to crack down on his studying. He didn't want to turn out like Hermione although she was very intelligent through her studying. No, it was the fact that you had to have a sound base of facts and knowledge if you wanted be like either Dumbledore or Voldemort. Simple spells like stupefy and expelliarmus weren't cut out to truly fight against Voldemort and Death Eaters. With this in mind Harry drew his book, Auror NEWTS: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration, out onto his desk and he began reading through the introduction.

_The NEWTS required to be accepted into the Auror Training Program include the following subjects and their grade requirement: Defense Against the Dark Arts –Exceeds Expectations or better, Potions –Exceeds Expectations or better, Charms –Exceeds Expectations or better, and Transfiguration –Exceeds Expectations or better. The value of achieving high scores on these subjects can be seen in the following pages. The book will begin with the basics of each subject and will steadily progress into the advanced area of each subject._

_Defense Against the Dark Arts may seem quite obvious to the ordinary mind why it would be needed to be a good Auror. However, this subject is greatly misunderstood as it is not just knowing spells or just dueling, To truly learn Defense, you must understand the nature of spells, how to use the spells, recognizing the opponent's spell, any Dark Creatures that are attacking, as well as any type of strategy to escape or fight. In the successive chapters you will learn new spells and a lot of new information; however, the best way to learn Defense is to practice and nothing is better than real life experience. We, as the authors of the book, do not wish for you to go out and challenge people to duels or go out and seek Death Eaters or You-Know-Who, but if the situation arises, use what information you have learned and put it to use._

_Potions, the subtle and fine art of brewing, is extremely vital to being an Auror. As frequent undercover jobs are assigned, disguises are a necessity, recognizing any drug or lethal drink is vital, and healing or improving the health of an Auror is quintessential. With Potions, you can improve your senses, speed, and physical being, you can recognize and make poisons, and you can brew potions that will save your life and heal your injuries. Thus, truly knowing potions and their ingredients will be discussed in the book._

_Charms and Transfiguration roughly fall under the usefulness of spells in battle as most of Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions fall under the broad term of Defense and what it takes to be an Auror. The skill of Charms and Transfiguration is totally dependent on how you view the situation and your creativity in using the spells. Whether transfiguring your surroundings to become animals to attack your opponent, conjuring objects to block spell attacks, or charming objects to fight for you, the list goes on and on as endless ways to use these subjects in battle. Being an Auror requires an in depth knowledge of Charms and Transfiguration as well as the quick mind to analyze the situation and choose the right spell. Thus although there are a well number of informative spells included, some of the strategic aspects of being an Auror will also be explained. At the end of the book is a written as well as a practical exam that was a previous part of the Auror Acceptance Assessment. If you can score well at the end of the book, then you have sufficiently learned the arts to become an Auror. Good luck._

**Man, this is a lot of information that I have to learn. I wonder how Tonks learned all this by the time she became an Auror. I guess 6th and 7th year will be so extremely busy with homework and studying. How am I going to have time for any of it if I still have to deal with stupid Voldie. I guess that's why I'm starting to study in the summer. Right, so the book has roughly divided up each subject into _A review of the basics, Intermediate Progression, _and _Attempting the Advanced_. I should most likely get done with the basics and intermediate parts before my birthday. Then after I turn 16, I can start using the magic to back up what I've learned and start attempting the advanced studies like they said. Wait! I can still do potions over the summer anyways, which means I should see if Hedwig or the Order can get my potions supplies to me. Stupid Snape! It all comes back to him and I don't care if he gave me a T for my OWL because I'm going to be an Auror no matter what. Alright now a review of the basics…**

As Harry started to review over the basics of Defense, time slowly went past as the sun started move higher and higher into the sky. Harry was working studiously for the first time of his life instead of wasting his summer away because it really mattered. It was truly life or death for him and he certainly didn't want to choose death. Harry sped quickly through the first few chapters of Defense as it wasn't just luck that he had taught the DA as well as fighting and surviving against Voldemort. However, Potions was a totally different matter. He could almost identify with what Snape was saying about how horrible he was at potions. _Almost._ The reason why Harry had a perplexed look on his face was that he was astounded at the lack of information that he had when he arrived at Hogwarts in his first year. Sure, he bought all of his Potions supplies as well as the textbook, but he didn't know that he was missing out on so much information. Harry quickly realized that most of the Wizarding students already had simple interactions with potions as their families often required kids to brew their own cold potion or other simple potions. Furthermore, the reason why Hermione excelled in a class like this was because she read everything and so she was prepared for whatever Snape could ask of her. All Snape would really do is teach through the mistakes that people made. It was hard enough to concentrate on your potion without having to deal with listening on how the mistakes of the other students would be the actual lecture.

So, Harry progressed through Potions, slowly, but surely and learned all about the basic procedures of potion making as well as the effects of ingredients. Harry soon found himself fascinated at the ingredient list that had to be memorized because the interaction between the ingredients was vital to potion making. Harry was sure that Snape would now never catch him off guard with a question as Harry vowed that he would learn the ingredients of potions and the potions themselves all the way up until past 7th year level. As Harry grew tired of potions because he wasn't seriously going to end up like Snape, he began to work on Charms and Transfiguration. Harry soon remembered how Mr. Ollivander remarked that his mother's wand was fit for Charms while his father's wand was made for Transfiguration. With this enlightening thought, Harry read with determination. Harry found that he had a good enough grasp of the basics for Charms and Transfiguration except that he found a few holes in his knowledge that was soon rectified. He realized that these two subjects mostly focused on a wizard's or witch's level of magic, their power, or skill. He also found out that because his parents were excellent in most of the subjects and the best in these two respective areas, it was somewhat hereditary in the fact that Harry would most likely reach their levels if not surpass them in the future. Thus Harry made good progress through the subjects as Harry nearly finished the basics of Defense of the Dark Arts. He was pretty well off in Charms and Transfiguration while he Potions moved slowly.

Harry soon glanced at his new watch and was surprised that it was time for lunch. Grateful that his morning was well spent improving his chances against Voldemort, Harry went downstairs for a hearty lunch. The next objective that Harry needed to accomplish for this day would be to wash Dudley's mini-cooper and to work out for a little while as there was no football training today. Harry presently found himself in the garage finding a sponge, bucket, and towels, which were Dudley's old cast offs, clothes that he once wore. The sun was high in the sky, beating down on the suburban street, the perfect time to be outdoors. Harry began to rinse the car as it would later help the soap to lather as well as the fact that some of the dirt was initially washed off. Harry worked pretty well in the summer conditions as he took off his shirt to enjoy the coolness of the water on his back. Not to mention the need for a tan, Harry was satisfied with the tranquility of washing a care with nothing to bother him at all. All of a sudden, Harry heard a wolf-whistle, which caused him to spin around to find the whistler as well as to blush a faint pink in the cheeks. Harry soon laughed as he saw the football team driving down Privet Drive.

"HEY BEN WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU'RE DRIVING ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE STREET!" Keith yelled as Harry noticed that the car was on the wrong side of the road, although it was on the _right _side. Soon the car stopped in front of Number 4 and the team tumbled out.

"Keith, you know I moved here from America right? I already had my permit and license, which _means_ that I learned to drive on the _right_ side of the road. It's so hilarious to see all of you guys so scared!" said Ben while smirking in the general direction of Harry.

"Looking good, Harry" added Karen as she saw Harry in swimming trunks avoiding her gaze as he was blushing.

"Harry, ole' chap, you _really_ need to get rid of all the blushing! If you're going to be good friends with Karen and the team, you have to learn not to blush. The only reason why Karen's doing this is because the rest of us are all immune to her flirtatious advances," said Keith coming over and slapping his arm on Harry's back.

"Alright, Keith. So you think I'm just doing this because Harry can blush? Who's to say I'm not _really_ interested in a cute guy like Harry?" questioned Karen. So as to prove this, she walked up to Harry and moved in close enough to where Harry could bathe in the wonderful scent of her perfume. "_Harry,_ would you do me the _honor_ of escorting me on a date, oh let's say this Saturday afternoon? Don't worry about how much of a prick Keith is being, we're just going to have fun. Sound alright?"

Harry stood shocked as he was actually being asked out onto a date, by a beautiful girl, who knew nothing of his fame or adventures. Harry shook himself from his stupor and with a hearty grin replied "I'd love to accompany you on a date!" As he winked towards the rest of the team while walking Karen back to the car he also yelled to Keith, "I'll bring her home at a respectable hour, three hours past midnight is fine, don't worry!"

Keith was burning red with embarrassment and anger as he was played magnificently by his sister and Harry. Soon the whole team was laughing as they joined Karen in the car. Ben started the engine as the whole team told Harry to have a good time for the rest of the afternoon especially Karen as she gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry was enjoying his nice lifestyle as a teenager as they drove away off into the distance. Summer was undoubtedly more worthwhile and fun when the Dursley's, the Order, and the Wizarding World in general were off minding their own business leaving Harry to himself.

Harry finished washing Dudley's car with ease and soon found himself thinking of ways to exercise or work out. Harry figured that he wasn't in good enough shape or in a daring enough mood to try out Dudley's weights, which Dudley "used" to train him at boxing. Most likely though, the dumbbells and other weight lifting machines merely gathered dust or provided places for Dudley's hidden snacks, toys, or games. Harry found that running, jogging, and the occasional sprinting worked well to keep his body in shape. He soon found a bar that used to hang in his old closet, which wasn't being used. Harry used this advantage and like the one movie that he watched, he used the bar as a pull-up bar which would help in the development of his upper body. Harry soon found that this was a good balance for exercising and soon went to work. After a full hour of exercising, Harry pushed his body to the limit and soon went to take a shower. Harry while in the shower noted that he could probably start on Occlumency and Animagus training for the rest of the day and worry about other things later. Harry soon dried himself off and settled onto his bed with the books Mental Shields: The Basics of Occlumency and The Art of Animagi. Harry figured that he should most likely go through Occlumency after a late dinner as it would help him from his dreams even though he was getting some sort of dreamless sleep. Harry picked up The Art of Animagi and began to read:

_Disclaimer: This book is one of the various books on the Adult Wizards List, which means that only adults are meant to buy and read this book. However in the rare case that this book does fall into the hands of someone worthy, that person can also benefit from this book. The Art of "" series is highly coveted as being the most extensive, in-depth, and resourceful series on the Wizarding market. There are exactly three copies of each book in the series which shows the rarity of finding Animagi in the Wizarding world. With this tutorial a normal adult wizard would be able to learn to be an Animagus in less than a year. However, part of the yearlong method requires a minimal amount of time as adult wizards normally need to work, care for families, have a little fun. Therefore, the time to become an Animagus is relative to how much time and effort you put in as well as whether or not you have this tutorial to help you. Furthermore, if you work alone, it sometimes benefits because you do not have to catch up for anyone else. _

_There are mainly three types of power levels for magical people. The lowest of the three levels is the Squib level, which means that one has barely any magical talent. If you are a squib then you are not able to be an Animagus although there is a chance that you might develop an affinity to the animal that you might become. You will still be able to find the animal that you **would** turn into if you were a normal wizard. That brings up the next point, 99 of the witches and wizards out there range from below average to an above average power level wizard. There are very, very, and I mean extremely very rare beings that are not in the "normal" power level range. The final and last category of the power level is one of a potentate. This however does not just include normal witches and wizards. Certain examples of a being that is potentate can be seen such as dragons, phoenixes, and unicorns. These magical creatures are very similar to magical people as they all have certain magical qualities that often serve as wand cores. To be able to become part of a wand core entitles a being to be a potentate. Thus, the simple test is to use several drops of your blood and see if it can be used as a powerful wand core. This wand core will be specific to your needs as it is your blood. The last believed potentate was Merlin, although the rumors could not be sure as he used a staff and not a wand. Now, let's go back to the subject of Animagi. It is **not **possible to have more than one form; however, the possibility of a magical creature is possible, but extremely rare. You do not have to be a potentate to become a magical creature as the four founders of Hogwarts could turn into their respective house animals, which were all a magical type of that creature. There are several steps to become an Animagi, which can be split into three categories: Preparation, Discovery, and Transforming. The usefulness of being an Animagus is that you do not need a wand and tracking this type of wandless magic is most difficult. Thus to become an Animagus you need not a wand but sheer determination, magical ability, and knowledge._

_Part One: Preparation. To become an Animagus, a wizard or witch has to realize everything that comes with being an animal. It is more than the physical aspect of looking like the animal as well as having the qualities of the animal. The wizard or witch has to totally become the animal with its instincts, mind, and behavior. Now it is true that the wizard or witch can control the mind of the animal; therefore, one has to have a sound mind for this to be accomplished. The more complex the mind of the animal, the greater control over one's mind one must have. Thus the extremely difficult and advanced subjects of Legilimency and Occlumency are extremely helpful to becoming an Animagus as the "link" is vital. However, not everyone is a Legilimens or Occlumens; therefore, that will be the last time we will mention that. Now onto preparation for becoming part of the exclusive group of Animagi. Yet again the way to learn to be an Animagus is separated into three distinct parts. The body, the mind, and the spirit components make up a wizard or witch as well as any animal that you might become. One has to analyze the personality of a creature as well as the personality of the wizard or witch. It is true that personalities change over time and that is why the process takes the longest amount of time. Unless you have undergone drastic challenges and tasks throughout life experiencing death, love, happiness, depression, betrayal, friendship, and other feelings of the purest extent, then it is extremely difficult to be in tune with the mind, body, and spirit. Thus we will begin and incorporate a number of tests and examples to test first your body, then your mind, and finally your spirit. There is a complete index of all the animals, magical or nonmagical in the index of this tutorial._

_Test One: Physical Needs/Behavior (These simple questions involve the behavior of a physical nature. It is generally accepted that if you fear an experience or are not aware of an experience it is not attune with your animal. Even if you end up enjoying it or become talented in the future, the animal will be set from the initial instance as the animal chooses you not necessarily you choose the animal. As that is overused in various cases, try to view it as faith in that every animal has its uses just as every wizard or witch is unique and uses. Furthermore, most of these choices and questions are based on the fact that you are an adult who has matured.)_

_Is your physical behavior or body attuned to the Earth, the Sky/Heavens, the water, or something totally separate?_

_What would be your combination of physical build: Height: (short, medium, tall), Weight (skinny, average, obese), Bone structure (small build, medium build, large build)?_

_These are the two main physical aspects that seem extremely easy at the beginning, but the hardest part is to finalize your answer and never waver. Note: the actual physical appearances such as hair color, eye color, and skin color do not affect what animal that you might be although the characteristic might carry over. Mull over these two questions for a while as they are the basic questions for all beginners. When you have answered these two questions, focus on how these would be relevant to becoming an animal. As the animal more often chooses the wizard or witch, you need to be aware of what physical behaviors and characteristics you show._

**All this information! How did the Marauders ever finish all this? They did complete it within three years, which is most likely longer than the time I have left in my life if I don't get this down. The book does make a lot of good points to why it took my dad so long to complete the transformation. If there's only three books like this in the whole world, then that certainly puts a constraint as most likely becoming an Animagus is taught by teachers who most likely have not used a book themselves. Also, working as a teenager with three other teenagers, my dad most likely goofed off and had fun as they _were_ the best pranksters in their days. Let's see these two questions seem awfully easy and simple and I though this was going to be hard. Obviously the first question is easy, I mean I love flying. It is my passion to live on my Firebolt! The second question is a little harder as I haven't fully matured. I realize that my oppressive relatives most likely kept me in the cupboard far too long so I probably won't grow to be as tall as my dad or Sirius. They were pretty tall so I should most likely aim to be slightly shorter than they were. That leaves me to be about average height for a male, which ranges from 5 feet 8 inches to 6 feet 2 inches. I would put myself on the lower range due to my oppressive childhood. I'm not nearly as skinny as I used to be, which means I should turn out to be average if just keep on exercise. I remember that my mum had a small build, which is most likely why I look to be so skinny. **

**This is so easy! I guess what the book said about experiencing all these life lessons does help in some way. If it weren't for the fact that every time I'm on the ground literally or down to earth figuratively that some horrible thing happens to me either at Hogwarts or at home, then I most likely would not choose the sky/heavens as my choice. Also, it seems as if my body was built at least for some sort of movement through the sky as Quidditch really brings out the aerodynamics of a person's body. I guess I'm also not as optimistic as other kids around my age. I mean they probably think of growing up to be some sort of famous Quidditch player, a famous Auror, working somewhere in the ministry, and other places. For me, I happy and content just being me doing nothing all day, as I've already had such an eventful life. I'm okay with the fact that I'll most likely be average or on the small side, as it doesn't really affect me so much as it does other people. This book really is quite complicated when you think of all the different circumstances that occur in life. It's just that I'm so ready to accept and move on that this finalizes my situation and decision so much quicker. Wow! Look at the time. I'll cook a quick dinner and relax with some Occlumency. I hope it helps a lot more than Snape's lessons. Blimey, thinking about him already gets my blood boiling and head hurting. Alright, I've though enough of that slimy git.**

****Harry went downstairs to cook some bangers and mash for himself as he felt that a simple dinner would be enough for today. Harry soon realized that he had forgotten about the date with Karen that would be occurring in a few days. Laughing at the newfound memories of his football team, Harry quickly finished his dinner and set back to work in improving his magical prowess. Harry moved into a more comfortable position than while reading about Animagi and picked up Mental Shields: The Basics of Occlumency.

_Occlumency is one of the most advanced aspects of magic to learn as the mind of a wizard or witch is so complex with thinking, memories, voluntary, and involuntary reactions. Thus learning Occlumency will take almost no wand waving except maybe to have someone cast Legilimens and more literally staying inside your mind as you become an Occlumens. The name of this book is quite the misnomer as Occlumency has less to do with shields. Rather, there are several categories that affect a wizard's ability to be controlled or affected by other means. There is the simple example of mind magic, which involves Legilimens as well as Occlumens. This type of mind magic is when the caster controls the mind, which allows him or her to view a person's memories. Another variant of seeing the memories is the Imperius curse as one simply controls the will of the other. These spells are often inherent in certain magical creatures as Veelas will control your actions either by inducing sensual or pleasing reactions of overcoming your emotions or will. Another creature that imitates this control that is similar to Occlumency and Legilimency is that of the Dementor. The Dementor feeds off of happiness and may sometimes induce memories of fear, desperation, and horror. Furthermore, the Boggart can also be included in this group as it preys on what a person most fears. If you learn to become an Occlumens, you can often be immune to Dementors, the Imperius curse, Veelas, and Boggarts. Thus we will begin with a definition of how Occlumency works along with Legilimency. Then while describing the process of Occlumency, we will point out the important areas that if prevented, stop the mind reading totally._

_A definition: Occlumency is blocking that of a mind attack that is used in Legilimency. In greater detail, a wizard or witch can only attack the mind of another wizard or witch through a magically induced link. If there is no link between one person and another, there is no connection or way of being able to sense memories or emotions. It is true that eye contact is essential to being a Legilimens; however, that is only one sort of connection as other various ones include a magic bond, a curse scar, as well as if someone is leeching of another. Thus being a successful Occlumens often times requires several methods to block a Legilimens attack. An overly used saying to teach Occlumens is to "clear your mind" as although it works, it is too strenuous, complicated, and time-consuming. The best ways to test a skilled Occlumens is not only through a Legilimens attack, but subjugation to the other various similar offenses such as Veelas, Boggarts, Dementors, and the Imperius curse. On a related note, if one is an Animagus, then one might have some experience in controlling the animal's mind, which could aid in controlling your own mind. One of the most common misconceptions is to enclose within your mind a shield that protects your memories and emotions. One has to realize that keeping it within the mind with little or no freedom resolves the fact that one can no longer display these emotions or memories to either a pensieve or to another person. The shields block out any person trying to come in, while it would be a hazard if someone could control you and access your memories yourself. Thus think of Legilimency as well as Occlumency as a hallway between two minds or people with doors at either side. If one can successfully close the door or block out like in Occlumency, then one can successfully fend of an attack due to Legilimency._

_However, this is just the simplest way to view how one's memories and emotions can be viewed. The cases to where one is under a curse scar, magical bond, or other type of connection between two people, creates numerous scenarios where it is not one hallway but a labyrinth or a building with successive floors and levels. Simply enough, it is the connection between two people that matters not necessarily how strong the defense of the mind. Now that one has a basic understanding of what Legilimency and Occlumency is, although Occlumency is covered more because of the title, one can begin the simple exercises to become a skilled Occlumens._

_**Note**: If you decide to attempt these exercises, try these before you go to sleep at night or else you will find yourself exhausted and in a long nap for several hours. Occlumency is a straining exercise for the mind and the emotions as you are trying to search in your mind with your magic to find other traces of magic._

_**Exercise 1**: Assessment_

_This exercise will help you find traces of magic within your mind and body that might include a certain link that would lead to a surrender of control of your body, mind, or emotions._

_First you must either lie down or sit in a position of relaxation. This will be similar to the muggle concept of meditation however you must focus and pay attention to every detail. As you get accustomed to the growing darkness of your mind and the back of your eyelids, try to feel the magic that is a part of you. If this is a hard concept it might be better if you could find a magical object such as a snitch, a Wizarding photo, or the best example although extremely rare, something of a magical creature such as an invisibility cloak. Laced within the property of magical items are the constant and unchanging magic of the previous owner. Magic does not simply disappear as it is all around us. It cannot be created or destroyed, but can be transferred or converted. Thus if you feel the magic in your hands or around you, then you have mastered the first step that you must learn. This is a hard concept that might take several days, but the more magic that is around you, it will help to attune your body and mind to feel the magic. Once you can feel the magic, try imagining what magic would look like in your mind and see if you can feel the magic within your body. Wands contain wand cores that are only amplifiers for a wizard's or witch's magic. The spontaneous wandless magic as a developing child is a manifestation of the inner core of magic that you are born with. Sometimes it is easier for a young witch or wizard to locate his or her source of magic as it is often volatile in accordance with their emotions. The purpose of sensing the magic in and around you is in hope that you can soon discern any type of link that may be coming towards you or that is already connected to your body. Any of these connections could lead to someone controlling your mind, body, or even your soul/spirit. This is often overlooked as only certain spells can reveal any foreign magic that is in your body._

_If this has not worked for you yet, do not get discouraged. It took many days for some of the best Occlumens to figure out what their magic looked like. A simple exercise might be to clear your mind, but more importantly think of nothing at all then feel your way to sleep. Feel the relaxation and the tranquility as well as the emptiness that comes with going to sleep. Often if you can do this then you are extremely close to either feeling or seeing your magic. This first exercise is over and it is a good time to try this if you are about to sleep._

Harry closed his book and placed his books that he studied earlier today back onto his desk. Determined to at least finish the last instruction, Harry laid down beneath the covers and relaxed as he could not feel or see the magic. Total relaxation he thought is one of the most important things to completing Occlumency. So Harry like the past few days thought of nothing and the feeling of tranquility and contentedness. Slowly as Harry drifted off to sleep, in his last moment of consciousness he sensed a wide range of colors that danced across the spectrum of light. From blue to red to yellow to green to white and to black, the colors faded and shimmered beautifully before his eyes. This surprise did not wake him up, but with smile on his face, Harry fell asleep.

Authors Notes:

This chapter has a lot of information that most likely the books would not expound upon. I hope you weren't extremely bored because it was interesting enough to write although it did take quite a while.

**Confusion Queen: **I am truly ecstatic at my first review! I was fully prepared to finish this fanfiction and be amazed at having 0 reviews. I hope you continue to read the following chapters, and who knows, there are three games left of the football season including the championship. So Dean might pop in there! ;D.


	5. A Little Bit of Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its inherent information. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Normal font is for narration.

**Bold font is for Harry's Thoughts.**

_Italicized font is for flashbacks, letters, and emphasis._

_From Chapter 4:_

_Slowly as Harry drifted off to sleep, in his last moment of consciousness he sensed a wide range of colors that danced across the spectrum of light. From blue to red to yellow to green to white and to black, the colors faded and shimmered beautifully before his eyes. This surprise did not wake him up, but with smile on his face, Harry fell asleep._

Several days had passed since Harry's first full extensive training day, which meant that Harry had progressed magnificently to his second stages of training. Harry soon mastered the first step of Occlumency as the following days Harry was able to fully perceive the magic that was flowing in and around his body. The colorful hues that came from looking at his invisibility cloak changed drastically to the melancholy monochromatic appearance of the magic of his cursed scar. Other than Occlumency, Harry had finished the basics of both the Animagus training as well as the NEWTS as he focused on potions to catch up with the other subjects. It was the day before Harry's second football match, which would further test his growth as a football player. On the bright side, Harry would have his "date" with Karen after the match as the match took place in the morning. Thus as Harry woke up he committed himself to making sure that he dealt with all of his business today so that he could have fun tomorrow.

As Harry rubbed his eyes to dispel any lingering drowsiness, he put on his shoddy black-rimmed glasses and realized that he should most likely get new frames. Harry quickly dressed and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. Although his relatives were relatively grateful and less harsh towards Harry, Harry realized that it takes a gradual pace for people to eventually change. Harry glanced at the note that his uncle had left after he went to his room last night that detailed his morning chore to organizing and cleaning the garage after trimming the garden. The garage was a new addition for Harry in the Dursley household as he often was not allowed inside to either ruin his uncle's costly new company car or Dudley's precious Mini Cooper. However, knowing the Dursley's obsession to using Harry for manual labor, cleaning the garage became a necessity that was bestowed upon Harry for today. Harry soon finished cooking an immense stack of pancakes along with several feet long of bacon for the whole Dursley family and went to look inside the garage. Harry noticed that there were all sorts of gadgets all over the place and with a smile Harry tried to picture the look of fascination of Mr. Weasley's face if he was ever faced with this sight. The object of organizing any type of room is simply to throw out anything that is unnecessary first unless the family is a packrat, which luckily the Dursley's weren't. Dudley had pretty much caused that as he wouldn't play with any game or toys that had not come out the current year, which left plenty of broken toys and games in the garage. Therefore, Harry first decided to remove all the perfectly good "junk" and then work on organizing whatever other dross there was left.

Harry soon looked back at a few spells that he had learned over the week as good review during the monotonous workings of cleaning and organizing the garage. He remembered the first spell that he learned, the _Disillusionment Charm._ The incantation, _inlusio caecum_, was simple enough as he was put under it and found out that it wasn't past NEWT level. However, the next few spells were a bit more difficult as Harry had been striving for spells that he wouldn't learn in the course of his study at Hogwarts. Harry's mind first wandered back to his third year, which he had been reliving since the death of Sirius as well as the focus of not having to deal with Voldemort that year. He remembered the practicality of knowing the restoring spell for Animagi that both Sirius and Professor Lupin had used on Pettigrew. Since Sirius's death, Harry took it upon himself to grant one of Sirius's last wishes, to be free again, which meant that Harry would have to capture Pettigrew. Thus he looked up the restoring spell, which was a charm that would restore an Animagus to his or her natural form. The incantation was _redintegro bestiam,_ which was a variant of the _Restoring Charm, Redintegro._ Harry learned that various spells were modifications of a base spell like the _Oculus Reparo _spell that fixed his glasses compared to the general spell _Reparo._ The _bestiam _part of the spell just meant a general term for animal, which was pretty advanced as Sirius being in Azkaban for so long had to cast it along with Professor Lupin.

Harry began reviewing his fourth year as he moved on to label certain items in the garage because the Triwizard Tournament proved to be a good way to gain advanced spell experience. Harry was intrigued by a certain experience with Snape when he sealed his door with a wand that most likely kept his doors locked even if _Alohomora _was cast on it. Harry found out that the spell _Occludo _was extremely similar to the word Occlumency; it required a large amount of power to open the door similar to the degree of difficulty to master Occlumency. Harry soon found an extremely useful dueling spell, which Harry also experienced during his fourth year. The extremely complex mist that reverses the direction up and down would certainly confuse the opponent as well as allowing spells to freely pass through the mist and enhance its effects. Thus this spell would allow Harry to cast a simple stunning curse that would be amplified due to the mist. The mist was a certain kind of conjuring with the incantation _gravitatis caliginis_ that could be shot through the air for approximately 1.5 meters. Harry learned that his concentration on Charms and Transfiguration was helping as several of the spells that he chose were advanced sections such as conjuring and enchantments.

The last few spells had a variety of uses, but they mainly focused on speed and intent. Conjuring magical ropes or magical chains all depended on a Wizard's advancement in Transfiguration. Certain aspects of Transfiguration involve using magic with or without a wand as the Animagus transformation is done without the wand as well as certain ropes conjured. The uniqueness of this spell can be seen because each spell fits to the caster's intent. The subtle incantation _intenti funis _that either needs to be spoken or mentally casted along with certain activation signals. This signal can be a snap or loud noise that usually accompanies it. The messenger spell is a simple spell that is like basic conjuring, which Harry decided that he would try first when he turned 16. The spell is simply _mitto animo_, which appears like a silvery or ghostly bird in whatever shape the caster is most similar to. Another simple spell that Harry looked up was the blasting curse, which is similar to the banishing curse, _relego_, as well as the reduction curse, _reducto._ However, this blasting curse is much more powerful as it combines both curses with the single incantation, _robigo._ This cannot be blocked by a magical shield making it an extremely popular spell to use in duels. A physical shield may be able to block it as the conjured or animated object must be large enough to stop the force from the spell. Harry continued to review these seven spells as he made a visual picture of the list of spells that he would add onto in the future:

_Disillusionment Charm: Inlusio Caecum_

_Restoring Animagi Charm: Redintegro Bestiam_

_Sealing spell: Occludo_

_Conjured Mist: Gravitatis Caliginis_

_Conjured Ropes: Intenti Funis_

_Messenger Spell: Mitto Animo_

_Blasting Curse: Robigo_

Harry finally noticed that the garage was finally organized and cleaned. The minor job of trimming and weeding the garden would take little or no time at all as the garden would have been in perfect shape since the competition. Soon enough, Harry finished his chores just in time for a break as lunch approached. Aunt Petunia actually cooked lunch for the day as Harry was working hard on his chores, thus allowing Harry to have a lengthy lunch break. As Harry was munching on his scones, he noticed that Dudley was shooting furtive glances at him, which was apparently unusual. Dudley would barely look at Harry in the first place as he viewed Harry as not worthy to be even noticed. However, Dudley's gaze was neither one that resembled a glare or one that was filled with disgust, but it was of nervous apprehension. Harry wondered if Dudley was now truly afraid of what "freak magic" Harry was always studying all the time in his room or was Dudley about to begin "Harry hunting season" by following Harry around. Once, Harry even caught Dudley gazing mutely at him and when confronted, Dudley was actually the first to leave the lunch table. In response to Dudley's weird behavior, Harry decided that he should probably start looking at The Marauder's Guide to Mischief before setting out for football training as hopefully that would allow Dudley some time to get far away from Harry. Also, if Dudley tried to trouble Harry, Harry would be able to use some of his father's tricks hopefully to handle any such inconvenience as Snape often got his due. Harry washed the dishes and soon went upstairs to create the new legacy of the Marauders as Harry thought that the trio of Hermione, Ron, and himself would be the best thing that happened to Hogwarts.

Harry soon found the book that Professor Lupin had sent him, yet it looked like a threadbare journal with blank pages. From experience, Harry realized that certain appearances can be deceiving like the perfectly new diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry found a note that the professor had attached with the message: _The Pledge to become a Marauder is an oath that you must SWEAR._ Harry soon spoke "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," which prompted a gradual glowing of the book, which popped into a volume of three books. Harry was astounded by the intelligence of his father as well as the rest of the Marauders because disguising three books as one would be a difficult enchantment. Harry soon started wondering about what caused him to become so much like Hermione with books. They were certainly interesting but a teenager's life isn't supposed to be filled with just studying as the famous saying goes "all work and no play, makes Jack a dull boy." Thus Harry was determined to make up for all the studying that he was doing by pulling all sorts of pranks on the teachers and students. Knowledge is power and the power to pull pranks runs in his surrogate family, the Weasley's as well as his true family as seen in the Marauders. Thus Harry carefully took out The Journal of the Marauder's Journeys,The Marauder's Joke and Prank Book, and finally the shortest pamphlet, So you want to be an Honorary Marauder. Harry quickly flipped through the pamphlet and read the guidelines that titled the front page.

**TO BE INITIATED AS AN HONORARY MARAUDER**

You must be given this book from an original Marauder as the friends of one Marauder are the friends of the other.

You must break at least one school record of notorious achievements such as the most detentions in one year, the most points lost at one time or the course of a year, or the personal favorite Marauder record of pranking a certain slimy git with the initials S.S. a total of 238 times in one school year.

You must wreak havoc on either the male and/or female population by being so amazingly gorgeous (like me, Prongs, **no, like ME! THE STRIKINGLY STUNNING PADFOOT! **_Idiots! This is supposed to look professional!_ **_Be quiet Wormtail, do you think that the mischief makers of the future care if we put our own commentary in here? _Ah! Moony, always the sensible one! **Alright, mates, back to the topic!). Actually, being good-looking never hurts **Padfoot smirks, _Moony hits Padfoot on the back of the head,_**but being a Marauder is about having fun and lightening up life as it is way too serious. **No, I'M the only one who is Sirius!. ALL the Marauders hit Padfoot. **Honestly, the goal of the Marauders is to make sure that people have as much fun while they can and as the Marauders are the only ones who can do that, the safety and the happiness of the school falls to you.

At the end of the year, you must accomplish all of these goals hereto described and take this oath in the presence of a Marauder: _I solemnly swear that I will be up to no good, I will live life like the Masters of Mischief before me, and I will keep Hogwarts as lively fun and safe as my predecessors, the Marauders._

**Wow, I bet my mum could have been an Honorary Marauder in her seventh year as she got together with dad. It makes me wonder at how my dad and mum got together in the first place and this is the _first_ real thing that might explain what happened so long ago at Hogwarts. I mean I was disappointed in what I saw in Snape's pensieve, but that might have all been a trap in the first place. I really have no basis to judge my dad at all and hopefully as Professor Lupin just found this and gave it to me, I can find some things in the journal. If it's like a diary of all of the Marauder's adventures, then it must include how my dad acted as well as how he changed just for my mum. I can't WAIT to see the look on that prejudiced git's face when he gets pranked by an old trick by the Marauders. Even better! I'm going to break the record of 238 pranks and try for 250! I can even start at the next Order meeting as I can do magic. OH! Snape better watch out because even though I won't hold a grudge against him like he has held for me for the past five years, he does need to be taught a lesson in congeniality! This reminds me, I need to start off my birthday with a bang and I know just how! Woah, it's time for training now!**

Harry quickly changed into his training clothes and rushed out the door of his room and the house. If he had been noticing the other occupants of his house or if he glanced behind him while he jogged, Harry would notice that a not so inconspicuous person averaging over 300 pounds was huffing and puffing to try to keep up. Harry arrived at the pitch just as team Surrey United was finishing its laps around the field, which Harry would make up after the training was over. There was no sight of the pudgy stalker as he most likely would have had a heart attack if he tried to match Harry's pace but Harry still didn't notice as he greeted his teammates.

"Heya, Harry! Where have you been?" greeted Ben as he was the first one done with his laps.

"Oh, I was just having some fun with some of my pop's old stuff," said Harry wistfully thinking of all the hilarious things that he would do to Snape.

"Ya know, Harry, we realize that your parents are a touchy subject and all and we really sympathize with you, but what about the other stuff in your life?" questioned Ben as he motioned the whole team over to where they were standing.

"Yeah, like what about that cool boarding school that you go to anyways?" interjected Ian.

"Well, it's nothing special, it's just a last request that my parent's gave my guardians as they also went to this boarding school," said Harry nervously, hoping that they would buy the logic in Harry's statement.

"So when are you going to leave Harry?" asked Keith and Karen at the same time, most likely a premonition thing as they were such close siblings.

"I'll probably be leaving around my birthday, the 31st, why?" answered Harry.

"YOUR BIRTHDAY?! You never told us about your birthday being so close! That means we have to PARTY!" yelled both Terrence and Alec as they both slapped Harry on the back in praise.

Soon the talk ranged from Harry's upcoming birthday to birthday gifts and parties for the whole team as well as the occasional comment from Harry that quelled any suspicious looks about Harry's personal life. Karen gave Harry quite a few weird looks but Harry figured that she was probably thinking about their date tomorrow and how weird it might be. Harry always was honest with his friends on his football team because they were his first real friends in both worlds who could have fun while being with him. Having Ron and Hermione as friends as well as Ginny, Luna, and Neville was brilliant, but there was something amazing about being on a football team of the same age that kept Harry coming back to play and to mature as a person if not socially. Harry often found that the discussions would range from football to something totally different like the American Election, which luckily was not discussed a whole lot. Harry was the same as everyone else, knowledged in certain fields such as gardening or topics related to chores while Terrence and Ben were the typical guys focused on motors and girls, Alec was the aspiring writer, Keith and Ian hoped to be lawyers when they grew up, and the girls Olivia and Karen were to be doctors. The special bond that was found in each of them focused around first their football skills but then their unique humane quality. Harry was often shy and naïve, but he made it up with courage and honesty. Alec was often the leader, which meant that he had good qualities, but often times he would have drawbacks of being bossy and overconfident. The girls would often be like any normal teenage girls focused on the superficial things, but they were intelligent too as Karen was always the perceptive one while Olivia was the technical one always trying to find a solution to the team's problems. Terrence and Ben were jokesters in their crazy antics, which also mirrored Ian and Keith, but those two pairs of friends moved in opposite directions otherwise. They would get into fights that would often end up hurting one of the guys even though it was playful banter. However, each person's weakness was complemented by another person's strength, which created the special bond between them. Soon practice was over as the drills ranging from time trials of wind sprints to coordinating passes and controlling the ball wound down as each person tired from the training. Karen quickly came over to talk to Harry about tomorrow's game as well as their "date."

"Hey Karen, don't you need to be leaving with Keith?" questioned Harry.

"Oh, well I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow because it will be a busy day I'm sure," answered Karen hinting towards the date, hoping that Harry would catch on.

Harry finally did catch on and soon asked, "So, where and when do you want to meet tomorrow after the morning game?"

Karen seemed to have thought out everything as she answered, "Be here at the field at 1:30 and be dressed in comfortable clothes. It's nothing formal, just a casual date. We'll probably stay for dinner too, so you might want to tell your folks about that."

Harry seemed relieved and happy at the idea that it would be a long date as Harry was wondering what it would be like to be with someone he was sort of close with. Harry certainly liked Karen as a friend and she was certainly easy on the eyes, so Harry wondered how far it would be likely to go. Off in la-la land, Harry stood contemplating while Karen snuck behind him and suddenly jumped on his back yelling for a ride. Startled, Harry began to run, which inadvertently gave Karen the ride that she was looking for, but as Harry finally noticed that Karen was sitting on his back, he didn't see the bush that was in front of him. Thus, Harry tripped and landed with Karen sprawled on top of him. They both started to burst out laughing as a rabbit, woken up by the noise of the two playful friends, nibbled on Harry's hair before darting off in hopes of better food and quiet solitude.

However, as both Harry and Karen were still laid out on the ground, a large shadow passed over them blocking the sun that was about to set in a few hours. Harry was startled to see the hulking image of Dudley Dursley staring at Harry with a horde of emotions, jealousy, fascination, even a hint of humor could be found in his eyes.

"Dudley, what are you doing here?" questioned Harry as he was filled with conflicting emotions. Being with Karen was something that was all too enjoyable while the company of Dudley was quite the opposite.

"I came to find out what freakish stuff you were doing," answered Dudley with an air of nervousness that destroyed any hope of trying to sound menacing.

"Who are YOU to say that what we do is anything resembling freakish? Don't you have any manners towards your family? It's no wonder that I see Harry all happy go lucky while playing football except when it's time to go he puts on this mask as if he doesn't want to go home!" interrupted Karen between the staring contest that was occurring between Dudley and Harry.

Dudley was at first terrified at the sight of a five foot four stunning girl verbally attacking him. However, this was gone in an instant and was replaced with relief as if Dudley realized that it was now or never the time to say what was on his mind.

"I'm _sorry_ for the way I behaved towards _both_ of you," stuttered Dudley as he set off towards home.

Harry stood in disbelief as Dudley actually apologized. He _apologized._ Now the eight world wonder was made as Harry was struck by the sheer impossibility of what happened. Just a week ago, Dudley made it clear to Harry that he wouldn't buy in to the resigned acceptance of Harry actually for the first time "living" in Number Four. Harry now had the chance to live like a normal teenager even with Dudley ignoring him completely, yet now that Dudley apologized, it made Harry wonder if that was what was bothering him during lunchtime. Harry began to think of all the things that had changed in his first two weeks of summer and marveled at the sheer simplicity of it all. Harry at first thought that the only reason his relatives were tolerant of him was the threat of Mad-Eye-Moody as well as the fact that Harry helped them win it big with the garden competition. Harry figured it was the normal quid pro quo as Harry helped his relatives with something and in return they were tolerant. Harry also figured that because his relatives finally realized that Harry was worth such value of working hard, they started to ease up on him. However, Dudley's change of heart, no matter how small, like a simple apology now made Harry think that maybe the lack of yelling around the house was the first step to something that would happen. Harry honestly believed in the goodness of mankind because he had lived such a horrible life and was extremely appreciative of the world around him. It was one of the main things that kept him going along, fighting, and striving for those around him. Karen waved goodbye along with the team as Harry was thinking about what just happened. The make-up laps were forgotten as Harry trudged his way home thinking about the sheer absurdity of Dudley's apology.

Harry came home to find the house currently empty, but as there was no note saying that they weren't going to be home for dinner, Harry knew he had to cook dinner. First Harry went to clean himself of any residual sweat or grime from his workout, but more importantly, Harry tried to clear his mind of any harsh thoughts or judgments that he had been quick to make. After thoroughly cleaning his body and thoughts, he appeared downstairs to cook dinner. In no time, Harry cooked a spectacular meal that combined cool wine sauces with the spiciness of a seafood feast. This was typical for hot summer days as even cocktail shrimp would be an admirable respite from the tensions of the day. Harry certainly needed to cool things over in his mind as the events were extremely hectic so far and there was still more of the day to go. Harry sat down to eat as it seemed the rest of the household just entered the door. There was at first an awkward silence at the table between Harry and Dudley, but it blew over as Uncle Vernon began to give an account of his day at Grunnings. Harry finished his dinner and slowly walked up the stairs hoping to forget about what happened earlier this afternoon. Harry dismissed it as something as simple as the effect of a pretty woman such as Karen who could command such a temper with a quick mind. Thus Dudley most likely was reacting to the scolding that Karen gave him as so Harry believed.

Harry opened his bedroom door and found that he had received several owls, which reminded him that he needed to fill out certain replies from last week. The owls this week were not as lengthy or numerous as the previous week's, but Harry was glad for the interruption anyways as thinking about Dudley being nice is too hard of a task. Harry looked around and soon fed and watered Hedwig as most likely the energetic Pigwidgeon that was flying around would be tired soon and would need a rest. Harry picked up Ron's owl first and quickly read the letter.

_Hey Mate!_

_Did you hear about the revoke on the ban of underage sorcery? I could have been doing spells all summer, but Dad and Mum kept it secret from me! I was arguing with Ginny one day about Dean, I mean come on she's too young to date! I had my wand in my hand and I was yelling something along the lines that I would incendio any letters that came this way. As I said incendio, flames burst from my wand and lit Ginny's hair on fire. Mate, if you think you've seen a fiery red head, believe me it is so much worse for it to be literal. I'm in the attic hiding right now writing your letter because I don't think Ginny's forgiven me or will forgive me anytime soon. It's been a whole day already and I was wondering if you might send some food over or else owl mum and tell her that it wasn't my fault. Anyways, it's real fun as I hope that Bill and Charlie can teach me some cool spells over the summer. Have you been thinking about starting up the DA again? By the way, I still have to tell you something important so try to get out of those horrid muggle's house as fast as you can! Best luck over summer!_

_Ron!_

Harry chuckled at the nature of Ron's letter as it seemed that the Burrow was in fine shape although the atmosphere could be said to have been a little hot.

Harry pulled out the next letter, which was a short update from Dumbledore on the current status of the Ministry. As it was extremely boring legal documents, Harry had a feeling that Dumbledore was hiding something. Not everything pertains to the Ministry as the Order of the Phoenix worked fine without the Ministry's help. There are missions that everyone is working on as well as Snape's "role" as a spy if he even is one. There's not even a Daily Prophet issue that most likely would at least be interesting and entertaining if not informative. I guess if something really made the news, then Hermione or Ron would have told me. But if Ron's dad and mum would hide the fact that the ban on underage sorcery was lifted than there must be a lot of secrecy going along in the Ministry or else at least in the Order. Dumbledore was also not above hiding things in the past, so Harry moved on to the next letter. It was a Ministry owl that came from the Department of Mysteries again. It said that the previous documents that made up the Inquiry needed to be revised and sent out again as there was a key development in one of the potions labs that could identify a wizard by the residual effects of the magic. Harry briefly considered the possibility of tracing Sirius's magic through the veil, but Harry soon quashed any attempt to reminisce as he did not want to be saddened any more through this hectic day. Thus Harry was planning on actually writing the Inquiry at this point in time, but it was useless now until they could send the new copies. The letter mentioned that they would appear sometime in the night or at the latest tomorrow morning, which impressed Harry at the quickness of the Department of Mysteries. Harry thought that it would be wise to at least look over the previous inquiry questions as some of these would likely still be the same.

**Report of an Inquiry into Ministry Procedures and Events in the Department of Mysteries**

Chairman: His Honour Judge Amelia Bones

_To be presented to Wizengamot by the Head of the Department of Mysteries Oscar Mcknight, August 1st._

**Case I: Department of Mysteries**

1. In the space provided, give a detailed account of all happenings that occurred on the day of the Department of Mysteries event.

2. List any and/or all information that could have been important to the prevention of such acts that occurred at the Department of Mysteries.

3. Give a strict list of those who were seen to be in the company of the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who.

**Case II: Infiltration of Ministry/Ministry Procedures**

1. In the space given below, describe the methods that were used to allow one inside the Ministry's security. Note: All evidence given only serves as a reference and cannot be counted against you in the court of law.

2. List any inadequacies that have plagued the Ministry this year that led up to the improper handling of the situation with You-Know-Who.

3. If you contain any other information vital to the security of the Ministry, please list or contact me with other information.

_To be delivered to the office of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones_

**Brilliant! Absolutely Brilliant! Fudge will be out of here in no time and that toad Umbridge will hopefully get kicked out too. I'll be reporting every single abuse such as the blood quill, inquisition squad, and all the Ministry bans. Oh! Malfoy's father was caught. I enjoy watching the look on Draco's face when Fudge isn't there to be bought off so that his father won't ever be able to leave Azkaban. I mean these people all deserve everything that this Inquiry hopes to discover. So many people have died and it's because the Ministry did not believe me or anything else that happened. There are several other pages to the Inquiry, but these questions are the ones that pertain most to what I know. Hopefully the Department of Mysteries as a separate branch can rectify the situation in the ministry at this point in time.**

As Harry finished reading this inquiry, he decided that he should reply to at least Dumbledore's short and most likely untrue letter as well as Ron's hilarious letter.

_Dear Order of the Phoenix,_

_I received the letter through Headmaster Dumbledore fine and I am grateful at the attempt to give me all the information. I realize that the Order must have secrets that don't pertain to me, but most likely I am being left out of the loop again. I also understand that most likely I will not be able to do anything until the blood protections are fully strengthened by my stay here. However, if things continue as is, then a certain wizard with a scar will most likely be extremely difficult to deal with. On a lighter note, the Dursley's have been treating me far better than usual as your warning did take into the right effect. I will most likely write in three days or in a week, so keep in touch. Next time, please send more information if at all possible._

_Harry P._

As it was still quite early in the night as dinner was unbelievably short and tense, Harry plopped down on his bed hoping to begin on the intermediate levels of Animagi, Occlumency, and NEWT training. Harry was proud that he could start focusing on the mental aspect of Animagi training as well as the fact that he could now notice subtle signs of magic around the room by hardly trying. Harry remembered that tommorrow's football game would be bright and early, which meant that Harry most likely needed a good night's rest so that Surrey United could win its second game of the season. Thus Harry turned to the Mental Focus of Animagi and looked at the first task.

_Make a list of all the values that you treasure in life while ranking them from most important on the top to least important on the bottom. Note: Certain examples of values can be freedom, love, etc._

Harry realized that this would take a long time to finish even if he had plenty of time left in the night. He still had to go through NEWTS as well as Occlumency before he went to sleep. Harry was still undaunted with the task and felt that he should at least give a few ideals. As love was what kept him alive, Harry placed _Love _at the top followed by _Duty_, which reminded Harry of the certain fates that kept people in line. Certain qualities started flashing through his mind as he remembered those of the four houses, which prompted him to put _Honor _followed by _Bravery._ A last quick thought came into his mind of what he valued in both the Wizarding and Muggle world and promptly put down _friendship._ Thus Harry provisionally completed the first task without too much trouble and moved onto the NEWTS. Finding that the NEWTS would obviously take a long time, Harry glanced through the objectives and found out that most likely it would take the rest of summer just to finish the Intermediate portion. Thus Harry would be mostly prepared for his 6th year and would be able to work through the Advanced section during the year while often playing pranks so that he would have some fun. Drifting back to the topic of pranks, this made Harry try to formulate his revenge plan against Snape. Thinking about Snape, no matter how horrid it may seem, made Harry think about Occlumency, which was his next objective to learn. A vital part in the prank that Harry would pull incorporated a vital Occlumency trick that he had passed while flipping through the book. The next objective after learning to read the internal magic that was in your body was to test the magic to see if it was a potential residual link. A link could be something simple as a piece of jewelry that was enchanted or more importantly for Harry, a curse scar that he had been given when he was over a year old.

Harry started concentrating on seeing his magic as he lay down on the bed to relax. In a calm state, Harry observed that his senses would sharpen as he became used to the ambient noises of his house. Through this, Harry could relax and focus on everything around him while getting more focused each second on detecting the magic. As he first glimpsed the wide range of colors on his first night practicing, it meant that Harry was a quick learner. He found his scar link easily as it throbbed if bothered too much, but was surprised that a minor link also was formed on his arm when Wormtail had drawn blood in the Third Task. Since Wormtail was bounded by a Wizarding Debt owed to Harry, the harmful act against Harry created a certain link in the residual scar. Harry had never noticed it earlier, but through his exercise he found out. Certain chapters later in the book would explain what type of link each one would do, but that was for later. Harry soon felt that his day was a complete success as he accomplished something of everything. Harry using his meditative state in Occlumency quickly drifted to sleep as he certainly needed to be well rested for everything, _everything_ that occurred the next day.

Authors Notes:

**captuniv: **Thanks for reviewing! As you can see with this chapter, there are various scheduled things that if you look back to Chapter 3 will most likely always occur. I liked the feedback on the DoM inquiry as it was something that needed to be brought to my attention. Also, Harry might also become a real _man_ sometime soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ).

**Confusion Queen: **Another great review! The next chapter will be another football game so there's always a chance to see new people! The actual training done in football varies from team to team. I was a bit worried about whether to describe it as it is very technical and detailed from experience. Nonetheless the game will be exciting! Oh and Snape! Hehe! Wait and see! ).

**xuanniekins: **I appreciate your review and I'm sure I'll be able to thank Tim also. I've yet to work out a bio that truly describes me so for now I'll be going by my penname. It turns out that doesn't allow percent signs and the other errors are the fault of me being my own editor. Other than that, I wasn't aiming for Iambic Pentameter as I haven't written any sonnets or other poetry in that form. Anyways thanks for the review! I'll keep in mind everything you said! Hope you enjoy the next chapters!


	6. Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its inherent information. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Normal font is for narration.

**Bold font is for Harry's Thoughts.**

_Italicized font is for flashbacks, letters, and emphasis._

_From Chapter 5:_

_Harry soon felt that his day was a complete success as he accomplished something of everything. Harry using his meditative state in Occlumency quickly drifted to sleep as he certainly needed to be well rested for everything, everything that occurred the next day._

As the sun was just barely peeking through the blinds of Harry's window, the light cast through the window created a perfect implementation of chiaroscuro. The light and shadow seemed to represent the unnatural interplay of contrasting moods that would occur for the day. Harry woke up refreshed from his early bedtime and promptly decided to try to outline his important day. Harry soon wondered if he should try to impress Karen as it might affect the mood of the game. Today was going to be difficult to try and have a game as well as a date between the hours of chores and studying. However, Harry also expected that he could take the punishment as long as he had some fun for today. Quickly Harry went downstairs to eat an early breakfast so that he would have enough time in between the start of the match to allow for digestion. He cooked a light meal so as to prevent himself from retching later on in the day. A sudden thought hit Harry in the head as he totally forgot about replying to Ron's letter. Harry quickly rushed upstairs after finishing and washing his breakfast hoping to catch the anxious Pig before he left. Harry came just in time as Pig flew through the open window with his mouse, showing his midnight snack. Harry sat down to write his letter

_Dear Ron,_

_I've enclosed nothing as you can see and wish you the best of luck to living inside the attic! I know that even not having one meal that's not a feast will basically kill you; therefore, I suggest that you reconcile with Ginny fast. That was a brilliant move you made to make her angry, so you better come up with something just as brilliant like giving her a gift. I'm sorry I'm not much of a help, but I do think that Hermione is good friends with Ginny and she can help you out. Also, do you plan on bickering with Hermione all this year again? I realize that I was very temperamental last year and so I'm sorry for that, but really your fights for over 5 years become boring really fast. Hopefully the next time I see you, you can tell me about that "important" thing and I can tell you about my brilliant summer! Well I have to go prepare for a date, so have fun mate!_

_Harry_

**If Ron has something important to tell me and he has to wait until I meet him, then I can let him wonder about what "date" I have. I hope he doesn't think that it's anything like it was with Cho. Karen's a really good friend even if I haven't known her for long. She wasn't too nice to Dudley and that puts anyone in my good graces. Now I have some time left before the game and I guess I can study a few spells, but also what was with Dudley coming after me anyways? I still can't believe that he apologized! Having Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon actually stay out of my way isn't as surprising as I initially thought, but Dudley apologizing to me, whom he has tortured and bullied since I started to live here? Whatever he's trying to do, I won't let him ruin my first ever _real _summer.**

Harry soon pulled out his An Auror's Compendium of Standard Spells so that he could learn the incantation and wand movement for at least one spell before the game. It was a good thing that Harry was learning a spell a day because soon enough he would be able to do magic and could go through more than one spell a day. In a week, Harry could probably perfect all the spells that he had learned so far and by his birthday. Harry ran across the spell to put a person in a bewitched sleep. Thinking back to his fourth year again, Harry found that this could be useful in dealing with captives as it could be time-spelled as well as woken up with a counter curse. The spell read:

The Bewitched Sleep Spell:

Incantation – _Sopor Infinite (SoPoor – InFiNeeTay) or (sopor – infinEtA)_

Wand Movement – Rotate in a circle counterclockwise as if winding up a certain time and point at desired being. The incantation should be said as you rotate as slow or fast depending on the time of the spell.

Purpose – This spell is used mainly for dealing with posttraumatic victims or bystanders as this will effectively render them unconscious. Thus they will be able to recover physically and mentally from an experience. However, if used randomly, it will successfully work; however, it can be blocked simply due to the length of the spell.

As Harry practiced this spell and added this to his memory, Harry drifted to his thoughts about security for the day. A seemingly random topic became an important one as Harry realized that in his moments of fun, the fact that Harry actually left his wand at home during his football matches and training was stupefying. One of the most important rules of being an Auror of keeping your wand with you at all time was missed by Harry. Extremely irritated with himself, Harry tried to find ways to hide his wand at least nearby. Harry had seen multiple players on the team arrive at the pitch with football bags that held their ball, clothes, and refreshments. Harry wasn't quite used to the breaks as in Quidditch, there was hardly any need for breaks, but Harry adjusted soon enough. However, back to the topic of security, Harry also wondered whether or not he should bring it on the date with Karen. As Harry thought about putting it in his pockets, he accidentally started blushing as he thought of comments that Karen would make. By ultimately "showing" Karen that he was glad to see her, this was embarrassing for Harry as he found himself corrupted by the hormonal brains of his roommates in Gryffindor Tower. Harry was usually spared of any kind of immaturity, but soon realized that if he didn't deal with this now, he would become extremely naïve and embarrassed far more than within the confines of his bedroom. Thus Harry figured that because he was almost about to turn 16; therefore, almost legally an adult, he should at least be as knowledgeable as an adult in these "social" tendencies. Harry soon came up with a brilliant idea of bringing a gift for Karen while having his wand hidden in the bag that he was carrying with him. The problem was however what to get Karen on such a short notice as well as whether it was socially proper as it was their "first" date. Harry wasn't Karen's best friend, but he knew that she liked certain things that he could buy. Thus Harry was sure that he could get some money from his relatives for his chores and would be able to buy some gift in the time between the date and the game. Thus Harry finishing his plans for the day quickly left the house for the game.

Harry was only the second person to arrive at the pitch as Alec usually arrived earlier to survey the weather and other conditions that might affect the game. Alec told Harry that today's conditions were perfect for the game as the sun would not be high enough to have a hot and sweltering game. Also, Alec informed Harry that today's game would be extremely fun as they would be playing their most favorite team of the simple team name of Flash. As more people arrived from the other team as well as Surrey United, it seemed that a lot more people were coming. This seemed to make Harry nervous as he rarely ever played in front of other people as Oliver and Karen usually practiced with them. Also, there were an unusually large amount of girls accompanying the guys on the other team as they were almost even in number. Then it hit Harry that this would be a fun and exciting game because there was a fan base for team Flash and that both girls and boys could possibly be playing. This made Harry wonder at why Karen and Olivia wouldn't play against the last team that Surrey United played. The obvious answer was that the bullies would most likely crush the girls, but Olivia was taller than Harry, but Harry still played, thus Harry drew a blank.

Harry was about to ask Alec for a reason, when he spotted an abnormally tall black boy with a younger brother and sister walking next to him. Amazed at the coincidence, Harry gave Alec an excuse to leave and ran over.

"Hey DEAN!" yelled Harry towards the boy who he caught sight of.

"Hey Harry, HARRY?!" yelled Dean back surprised at seeing Harry as Harry ran toward him. Dean then asked, "What in the blazes are you doing here?"

"I live close to hear and they asked me for a pick-up game of football and now I understand why you like West Ham so much!" replied Harry.

"Cool, Harry cool! Hey meet my younger brother and sister! ALEXIS! DANIEL! Come over here! I want you to meet one of my mates from school!" yelled Dean.

As the younger siblings came over, it seemed as if Harry would be playing Dean's younger brother who was only one year younger than him, while the sister was younger by a larger age gap. Daniel seemed almost as tall as Dean, which was a good height, especially as it would help him with the headers. As Dean started to introduce Harry to his family, it seemed like a crowd was forming, thus eventually the players on both teams started to form around Harry and Dean.

"Hey Harry, who's your friend?" asked Ian and Keith as they were anxious to see how this would play in with today's game.

"Oh, well this is Dean Thomas and he's in my year for school," said Harry.

"OH! So you go to Hawthorne's Children to be Home schooled!" yelled out one of the members of Dean's team.

As the members of Surrey United heard this, they all cast Harry quizzical looks especially Karen, who almost had a frown on her face. This was a thing that was never discussed before and they were wondering what Harry would say.

Luckily Dean and his siblings saved the day as Daniel chimed in, "Yeah, Harry's really famous at Dean's school. He lives in the same dorm with Dean!"

Dean also supplied to the conversation with, "Even though Harry and I aren't especially close, there's only five people in our dorm because the people who can't afford to be home schooled go here. Many two-parent families have to work like ours because we have a lot of kids, so schooling usually is either to a boarding school, which causes less havoc for them or a public school where it costs less."

Alexis also played with the charade as she said, "it gives scholarships as Dean is really good at Art" while she pulled out a picture and showed it to the team.

Thus with a somewhat detailed explanation, the teams were satisfied perhaps with the exception of Karen who gave both Dean and Harry quizzical looks as she finally noticed the picture that Alexis was holding. It was a drawing of a Hungarian Horntail, which looked surprisingly real, but Karen noticed that the detail could not have been drawn unless one had actually seen a dragon. Karen found that no one else had noticed as they most likely took preliminary art classes while she was in advanced art. She didn't say anything however and played along with everyone else's satisfied explanation between Harry and Dean.

"So Harry, it looks like it's going to be you against my little brother, if you're anything like you are on the _normal _pitch, then hopefully we won't lose too badly. Do you catch my drift?" said Dean to Harry.

Slightly chuckling, Harry replied, "Well this sport's a lot more team effort than a one person wins it all by swallowing the ball and coughing it back up so I hope it'll be a good game. I better head back; tell your brother good luck!"

Harry thus moving away joined his team on the bench to go over some last minute talk about what would occur. No one questioned anything about the friendship between Dean and Harry as Terrence and Ben also knew people from the other team. Olivia and Karen would be starting as Ian and Keith wanted to scope the other team's fans for some cracking girls. They would most likely join in as substitutions or come in to start in the second half. It seemed as if the other team would be playing with the same number of boys and girls, but for some odd reason, Harry felt a tiny bit nervous about playing against girls as well as along with Karen and Olivia. They were excellent players for sure, but Harry was still hung up on the deal with Dean as it took him by surprise, but he realized that it was nothing to be afraid of. Thereafter, Harry had a cheery disposition about him and remembered his goal of trying to impress Karen. With that in mind the team Surrey United took the pitch and the game began.

The game started off at a leisurely pace as both teams were friendly towards each other. The long passes from keeper to keeper kept amusing the players to no end as the ball would go from one end of the pitch to the next as the heads kept rotating from one side to the other. Finally by accident, Terrence scored with his next goalie pass as the goalie on the Flash was trying to accomplish a bicycle kick. Thoroughly embarrassed but also slightly disappointed he shook himself up and the game truly began. It turned out that there was a girl on the Flash that was better than Alec at certain things and was tearing holes through team Surrey's defenses. However, this girl seemed to also be playing extremely rough, although nothing illegal. Thus, Harry figured out the answer to the question of girls playing against their last team. It was just a matter of choice and if Karen and Olivia sat out then they could, but if they wanted to play they could be just as formidable as this girl that Harry was watching. Shaking himself back into action, Harry quickly stole the ball and passed it up to Karen, giving her a wink to hopefully show that he wasn't as shy or quiet as he might seem to be. Karen returned a wide smile as she passed it up to Alec who gave a give and go to Ben. Ben evaded one of the defenders and a second lucky shot hit the upper right corner post and bounced in. It seemed as if team Surrey United was about the same as the Flash except that Alec had pressured the accuracy and quickness of shooting, thus allowing the team to score two quick goals.

As the first half ended, Keith and Ian came back over with a few phone numbers and they smiled winningly towards the whole team. As Karen and Olivia were glaring at their antics, the rest of the boys on the team were asking for an account of what happened as they laughed at their ways of "chatting up" girls. Harry finally decided that with a 2-0 lead he could start trying to show off to Karen. Harry although nervous about this at first, finally grew some confidence towards his ability. Harry usually wouldn't portray himself as an attention seeking boy, in fact, he hated attention, but he knew that certain confidence was helpful. However, his confidence might have helped him in a duel or a Quidditch game, but in a football game, it just was a hopeless failure. Harry tried another one of those wink and pass moves, but ended up missing the ball, thoroughly embarrassing himself as it was stolen by a girl on the other team. Harry tried even harder after that and started to play out of position. By playing out of position, Harry successfully left a hole in the midfield and thus team Flash made good use of the mismatch. The girl who was on Alec's level sped through the defense of team United and with a nice move, she passed the defense and gave it to Daniel to score. Harry was quite beside himself at his failed attempts and walked over to Alec to confess his idiocy. As Harry told Alec about his plan, Karen also came over and overheard what they were saying but they both simply smiled and shrugged it off telling Harry that as long as he tried his hardest it would be alright. After that, the game went on smoothly as Harry calmed himself of his emotions and became an integral part of the game again. Towards the end of the game, the Flash tried their hardest to send the game into overtime or penalty kicks; however, Harry gave a wonderful cross that led to Alec's scoring a third goal to enlarge the lead to two goals. After this display of skill, the Flash still had fun as did team Surrey as they played out the final minutes happily. The game ended with the same score and each person on the team personally congratulated each other. Dean soon walked over to Harry and drew him aside.

"Good match Harry. I told you that your team would win with you on it," said Dean cheerfully.

"Cor, do you really think so? Your brother scored a nice goal. So I guess I should see you at Hogwarts then," said Harry as he whispered the last word.

"Wait, Harry. There's something you need to know about friends who aren't like us. It's plain and good for the summer, but they start to get suspicious after a while. If it wasn't for my siblings acting superbly, I'm sure I wouldn't be here watching and cheering for the Flash. One of the most difficult things that you'll have to tell them is that at your boarding school, it's hard to write. I imagine that you're starting to be really good friends with them as a football team around the same age range creates good friendship. If you find a way that you can communicate with them, then please tell me because it would help a lot. Don't lie to them and that's probably the best advice I can give you. Well enjoy your summer, and see you on the train!" said Dean.

"Thanks for the advice, bye!" replied Harry.

Harry soon said goodbye to his teammates and thought about what Dean had said. It was fine and good that Harry was actually living a normal life with pretty good friends, but it all came back to magic and non-magic. Harry knew that his friends would find it awkward to be visited by owls in the middle of the night or the day just to receive a letter. Harry then thought of Hermione and that she must communicate with her parents or anyone that she knows back at her home. Thus Harry told himself that he should write Hermione tonight after the date to quell any suspicions about writing letters to muggles. Harry truly appreciated the friendship and company that his friends had for him as he often thought of the quote "ignorance is bliss" and it was for him. However, Harry was often torn between being angry at not receiving any of the information from Dumbledore, but he was also glad that he could be protected and could be let to live a life. As Dumbledore backed off since the office tantrum a few weeks ago, Harry used it to his advantage to take every freedom possible. As Harry felt satisfied with what he deemed his life to be content or happy, he arrived at his house in time to do chores and ask about some money to buy a gift for Karen. However, the only person home at the time was Dudley and after the previous night's episode Harry was wary of any interaction with Dudley. However, Harry figured that he could endure anything for Karen, in a sense, as he was in Gryffindor for a reason. Therefore, Harry walked up and knocked on Dudley's door.

"Who is it?" asked Dudley.

"It's me, Harry" as Dudley opened his door to reveal a computer monitor flashing as if in the middle of a game.

Dudley was confused as Harry rarely ever addressed him and thus replied a little coldly "What do you want?"

"I need some normal money, notes and pounds and I'll do anything like organize your room or something to pay for it back," replied Harry a little ticked off from Dudley's arrogant tones, but knew that he should expect this.

"What do you need our _normal_ money for? Don't _you _have money? I'm not sure you have anything that I would like nor do you have anything to give," said Dudley, amazingly not sounding dumb or angry.

Harry was amazed at the pressure that Dudley was applying making Harry truly work for a deal and realized that Dudley was _different_ in some way. Harry just didn't know in _what _way.

"Fine, if you wash my car every three days, come and clean my room this week, and let's say bring me to one of those matches that you go to once a week and I will let you have 50 pounds. That is a lot of money, but I don't expect you to realize that." Dudley said to the dumb look on Harry's face. Dudley reached into his desk drawer and retrieved some notes and gave them to Harry. "And if you're wondering, what's on my computer, it's not a game." After that remark, Dudley closed the door leaving Harry with his outstretched hand in shock, holding 50 pounds.

Harry was realizing that he was acting just as dumb as Dudley was in the past with all the stupid looks on his face and vowed never to be surprised again. It certainly was interesting however, at why Dudley would somehow lend Harry this money. 50 pounds was a lot of money and Harry could by various things for this. Not letting this moment pass up, Harry quickly put the money away in the loose floorboard and went to shower. As he finished showering, he picked up the The Journal of the Marauder's Journeys to read while he was making lunch and eating. Harry soon found that this was formed a couple of months into his father's third year as they had been forming a group and pranking the school for two years. The name Marauders came from a teacher giving them detention for maraudering around the school and thus the name stuck. Harry flipped to a random page and began reading, hoping to find some information about his parents.

_January 23, 1976_

Yes! I am the greatest of them all! I have just become an ANIMAGUS!**You twit! You only beat me by three minutes! THREE MINUTES! Besides, I'm the good looking one and dogs are ALWAYS more popular than stags._ I for one am just happy that I will have ample company once a month. _**_You guys! What about me! I still haven't changed yet! I know that I'm supposed to be a rat, but it's hard to figure out how to act like one. _**Well come on Peter, think, you're going to have to be cunning, quick to get away, kind of like a coward. **Don't be so mean padfoot! Ever since we've gotten our animals you've been teasing Wormtail like crazy! A rat is not always a bad thing, it just has a bad reputation. **_James, I never realized you could be so deep. What's wrong with you?_** I think that Evans has been rubbing off on me. I should go hex some Slytherins. **Those gits! I can't believe my brother calls me the traitor; he's the one that's going to end up dead before he's twenty! _Prongs, I though that since you liked Lily Evans, you weren't going to piss her off anymore. She doesn't like it when you unjustly hex Slytherins! _**Moony! You don't understand. It isn't unjust, like for example my journey yesterday to Honeydukes. I was just minding my own business sneaking in and out to get some sweets and some of them were even for you and Lily! All of a sudden I see these that git Snape along with some other Slytherins cornering some muggle-born students coming out of a Muggle Studies class. They were all so helpless! They were all being insulted and just as those pricks were about to cast something, I knew I had to act! Therefore, I just cast a really strong shield charm that my dad taught me and all the spells rebounded. The reason why I was caught was because I forgot to clear my wand and they did _prior incantato_ on my wand and it spread to Lily. If only she would see me as for myself, then I would just go and die happy. **sniff I didn't think Prongs was such a softie. _What happened to THE James Potter, Captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team, Chaser extraordinaire, and one of the most eligible and arrogant prats of Hogwarts? _**_Lay off Prongs you guys. He has a good heart. Who cares if he's crazy over some girl. It's just some hexes and Slytherins._** Peter, Peter, Peter I think it's time for one of those social lessons again! **Alright, I think that's it for today's journal. We'll write in it later this week.

_**M**W_**P**P

Harry was surprised at the close friendship between the Marauders as even Wormtail wasn't as bad as he was at that age. Harry began to understand why Sirius would be such good friends with my dad even if he did hex people. Harry began to think that his mum should have found out more, but probably couldn't because of the code of the Marauders. It was one thing to like a girl a lot, but Harry thought that until his dad admitted that he loved Lily Evans, then the Marauders would have to go first. Thus Harry was impressed by the loyalty and bravery of being a Marauder and hoped that he could be one just as good as well.

It was time for Harry to go out and get ready for the date; therefore, Harry put on a nice pair of slacks as well as a designer tee-shirt that was comfortable yet classy. Harry hoped that if he looked nice then it would make up for his earlier failed performance on the football pitch. Harry even attempted to flatten his hair, which was a futile endeavor in itself. Harry soon found himself looking acceptable and took out the 50 pounds to go find a shop. Harry walked around the neighborhood to try and reach business district that was a short walk away from Privet Drive. It was less of a big business district as it was filled with small shops that were good for accessories. Harry who knew nothing about dating as his previous experience was just horrible thought that to use his 50 pounds the best that he might go and buy something expensive. Harry felt that Karen was worth the 50 pounds a million fold and wouldn't blink an eye about wasting that much either. Thus Harry although having a high opinion of Karen almost seemed like he set her up on a pedestal as such a good friend even though he only knew her for a short amount of time. There's no real way to gauge the time to fall in love, but Harry found the idea of "true love" worth it and therefore went into a small jewelry store.

The store was decorated magnificently as the colors of silver, platinum, gold, and white gold lined the room as those were the main choices for most of the material made in there. As the left side was mainly extremely expensive jewelry for engagement or anniversaries and such, Harry stayed to the right side to admire the simple bracelet, necklace, and other accessories. Harry realized that although Karen did play soccer, she was a deeper person and thus felt that buying jewelry was okay. Harry found a charm bracelet that could fit several charms, which Harry felt was a good overall gift as it could suit various different things. There was a whole shelf of charms to choose from as Harry tried to pick out the best ones that would fit her. Harry looked at the price and figured that he could afford four of the charms plus the bracelet. Harry found the obvious charm of a football and then tried to remember all the information that he knew. He knew that Karen wanted to be a pediatrician when she grew up and thus found a nice looking doctor's stethoscope. Harry also remembered that she was interested in the art that Dean drew of a dragon and sure enough, there was a dragon albeit a weird looking one that in no way looked like a real dragon as Harry had first-hand experience. Finding a fourth and final charm was going to be difficult as that was perhaps all that Harry could find that could be represented physically. If this was any indication that Harry was going overboard due to his lack of knowledge he didn't know or see it as he just kept searching for a fourth and final. Harry found that Karen was very outgoing and energetic and thought that the charm that had the sun was a brilliant image of cheerfulness that would radiate from her smile. Thus Harry felt good about himself buying this present. Harry soon found that he had enough time to reach the field. Harry arrived just on time as he saw Karen waiting for him. Harry discreetly moved his wand from his pocket into the bag that held Karen's present. As Karen noticed Harry carrying a bag, she asked if she could hold it or see what was in it. Harry said that she could know what was in it only if they took a walk first. As they approached a corner between the residential area and the central business district they suddenly saw a big explosion and smoke come into the sky.

Karen and Harry rushed towards the scene to find one house destroyed as well as one business destroyed. Harry saw fleeting black robes and heard the spell of "Morsmordre" shoot a skull and snake into the sky. The fire was spreading to other houses and businesses and Harry wondered whether he should try putting out the fire or something else. However, as Harry gripped the bag tightly as if to make a decision, he was suddenly pulled by Karen into a small diner as they sat down watching through the window.

"Harry, can you tell me what's going on?" asked Karen.

"What do you mean? We have to go help out there! Why did you pull me in here?" asked Harry finally as he sped through the words trying to see if there were any survivors.

"I'm all about saving people, but Harry what can you do? I think that there's something we need to talk about on this "date" Harry, and you better be entirely truthful as from what happened this part of town might all just be ruined." Karen said solemnly.

Harry was completely dumbfounded by the serious usually jovial attitude of Karen as she looked into his eyes and pleaded with him to not go out there and try to put out the fire. As Harry noticed that there was no wind and the fire was slowly dying out as there was nowhere to go, he relented in looking back at Karen.

"Harry, I want to tell you right off the bat, that I'm not really attracted to you," said Karen slowly looking Harry in the eyes.

Harry was again astonished as he just kept looking at her then his bag then back at her. Harry wondered why did she ask me on a date and keep smiling at me if she wasn't attracted to me. What did I do wrong again, Harry thought thinking back to his experience with Cho Chang.

"Why do you keep looking at your bag? Can you show me finally what you have in there?" asked Karen.

"Alright, here this was for you, but since you said that you're not attracted to me I might as well leave as this isn't really a date," replied Harry a little coldly and spitefully as he was completely put off by Karen's statement.

"Now see here, Harry, you're a good friend and you shouldn't have bought this for me, but please at least let me explain. It has nothing to do with you per se, but you just need to listen," pleaded Karen as she looked at Harry and he relented as he was attracted to her.

"I need to explain some things and ask a few questions that you need to also explain before I will let you go." Karen stated as she was relieved that Harry stayed.

"I asked you out on this date because you seemed a little bit distant from everyone that I've ever met who came to play football with us. It's not a bad thing that you were different, just that you'd seem so mysterious, yet I really couldn't find fault in your character. I knew that there was something special about you and I needed to find out what, even thought the other people on the rest of the team could hardly care less." Karen said with finality hoping that Harry would understand.

Harry seemed even more put off as he was kind of angry by the fact that he was yet again special in some way and his day was practically ruined. He couldn't help the people in the burning building, while he also couldn't have even a regular date.

"Part of this thing is my fault as I probably gave you signs that encouraged you to the point of thinking that I liked you. I guess you don't know a lot about girls or dating so I'm willing to give you some pointers even after this day. I know that you are sort of attracted to me, as I must say I am very beautiful, but you have to realize that you aren't my type. You're a really decent guy, honest, brave, and sentimental, but I seem to go for even more reclusive guys than you. Can I see what you bought for me?" asked Karen.

Harry handed her the box with the charm bracelet and while Karen opened the box, her eyes widened.

"_Harry, Harry, Harry,_ I guess you really don't know a single thing about going on a date. I know you tried your hardest and like I said earlier, you're very sentimental, but you made several mistakes. First of all, you don't know me very well as I can see based on the charms on the bracelet. The kind of guys I am attracted to are the hidden talent people who are not popular, athletic, or extremely brilliant. I know that there is something special about you that make you seem larger than life, but we can get to that in a second. We need to correct this major dating mistake. You didn't know enough about my dreams, hopes, and my life in general to give me something as personal as a bracelet. A bracelet is something that you can wear and keep close to you, something that people will look at, and although it doesn't matter what people think, it has to matter to the person. I'm not saying it's a bad gift, although it is a bit on the expensive side, but gets to know the person first. I'm also willing to repay this date and your gift by giving you lessons in dating. To me, it seems like you're attracted to a lot of different people and I have a feeling that it runs in your family. Therefore, I will teach you in the ways of women as men are basically completely hopeless to dealing with women. Now onto how you are special: tell me if I'm right, you are special." Karen lectured, keeping Harry awake due to his realization that she was completely correct.

"I am special and now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't have accepted your date anyways," replied Harry somewhat solemnly remembering the finality of what the prophecy said.

"Even if you are fated to die, which I hope is not the case, you can still be allowed to date. I think you're hoping for this perfect girl or woman, in this case similar to your mum as they probably were pictured as the "perfect" couple. The thing is, there's nothing wrong with dating because as you can see we "dated" and we didn't automatically get married. Another thing that kind of didn't attract me was that you were kind of naïve and immature, although I don't mean as in talking about immature things. The attitude such as trying to impress me on the football pitch wasn't too appealing. I didn't hold it against you, but you need to have more confidence in yourself. I know that you are special as you told me, but you have to learn to take things at your own control. To be confident is to be in control of the situation, and if you can have that then you can do anything. I hope that our friendship isn't ruined by this in anyway and I am truly sincere on the fact that you're a really decent guy. I hope you won't be put off by the fact that I can teach all you need to know about women, except that you can't have me," said Karen as she laughed along with Harry's weak chuckle.

Harry smiled weakly and replied, "It's fine with me because I really do need the lessons. My dates haven't been going very well and I do realize now the importance of me trying to focus on whatever I need to accomplish. There's time for fun, games, and girls, but I do have certain things I need to focus on. I must thank you that you snapped me back into reality as I was lulled into summer fun."

Thus the "date" ended and a more fun filled hanging out occurred afterwards. Harry got past his initial awkward crush phase as he was sort of attracted to Karen, but they were strictly friends from this point on and it suited Harry better. To face Voldemort, Harry needed all sorts of help and the more friends the better. Thus Harry's worry filled day became worry free as he didn't have to deal with teenage troubles as soon with Karen's help, he could mature and become a man who could truly deal with Voldemort.

Author's Notes:

I've been having computer problems and on Saturday it froze. Thereafter, the CPU would run as well as the monitor, except that they couldn't read each other. Therefore, I was in a dilemma about writing this chapter and when it could be posted. So, I hope it's not too late for my deadline (which was supposedly updates every Saturday, Monday, and Thursday). Anyways, thanks for reading!

**EbonyFirePhoenix: **Thanks for reviewing on my last chapter! You'll find out soon what Dudley is up to. I hope I can flesh out a few of the minor characters in time for… well you'll just have to wait and read. )

**captuniv:** I'm glad you liked this chapter! Ron's letter was actually a spur of the moment thing and I'm glad it turned out well. In this chapter, I hope you found out certain things that were occurring behind Harry's summer fun. Thanks for reviewing again! )

**Confusion Queen: **Thanks for the reassurance of the description of the football game! I hope that the day was eventful enough although certain things will be lengthened when I get an editor. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! )

Hopefully if my computer starts to work again, then expect a chapter up on Monday! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please Review some more D.


	7. Harry's Request

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its inherent information. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Normal font is for narration.

**Bold font is for Harry's Thoughts.**

_Italicized font is for flashbacks, letters, and emphasis._

_From Chapter 6:_

_Thus Harry's worry filled day became worry free as he didn't have to deal with teenage troubles as soon with Karen's help, he could mature and become a man who could truly deal with Voldemort._

As Harry woke up the next morning, his head was filled with all sorts of questions about what had happened. **Was it all real? Where were Dumbledore, the Order, or the Aurors? Why in the MERLIN'S NAME did Dumbeldore not mention or do anything?! I'd rather have the Dursley's treat me horribly and have information about what's going on than the other way around! Dumbledore is not going to get away with any more of this "I'm older than thou and have a white beard so I am privileged to all the information." This war is my fight too as I've lost too many people to count, my parents, a person who was as close as a father, and so many more people whose death's are all on my conscience. Well Dumbledore, I don't see them affecting you like they do me, so I don't believe you have the right. I still can't believe that everything had to happen yesterday. I'm afraid that there are going to be so many more days like that where I can't help anyone and I just have to stand there and watch. In third year, Trewlaney, the fraud, actually predicted something that would come true. Her _prophecy_, the vicissitudes in my life, said that Voldemort's reign would be darker and more terrible than before. What happened in his first rise? Nobody ever tells me anything! I'll be writing that letter to Hermione that I meant to write yesterday, as well as one to Professor Lupin. It's time that I use that request that the Dursley's said I could ask.**

Harry scrambled off the bed and with a purpose the whole world depended on he went downstairs to catch his relatives.

"UNCLE VERNON! AUNT PETUNIA! DUDLEY! PLEASE COME INTO THE LIVING ROOM!" yawped Harry at the top of his lungs. As if by magic, _no really,_ Harry's relatives came into the room looking perplexed at their current situation as they didn't remember ever entering the living room.

Harry was sitting on the loveseat and motioned his relatives to sit down on the long sofa. As only Dudley could barely fit, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon pulled up chairs beside the long couch and glared at Harry for making them somehow appear into the living room.

"You said you would grant me one request a few weeks ago and I am willing to now call upon the _favor,_" said Harry. "But first, I must tell you all a story. I know that you despise me as the most horrid thing on the planet, but as I will be gone in less than a year, yes I will be leaving Uncle Vernon, I want to give you a last conversation as I probably won't come home for summer next year."

Harry's relatives became overjoyed with the fact that even at this inconvenient time they were a few weeks short of not ever seeing Harry again.

"Now I want you to _sit_, _listen,_ and _not interrupt_ me while I tell you a story. If this is too hard for you then this will be my request, but hardly sitting for a conversation is deemed worthy of oh say several hundred pounds," said Harry sternly towards his relatives.

Uncle Vernon was almost turning red with anger as he heard the mention of several hundred pounds, but looking at how different his nephew-in-law looked, he quieted down.

"As you know, I came to your doorstep a few nights past October 31, 1981 when I was barely over a year old. That might have been the worst day of your life, but it was just the beginning of my worst days. I am beyond angry at this point to all the mistreatment that you have dealt to me, but it is in the past and even though I won't forget it, I am mature enough to let it go. Now you may be thinking, _that worthless brat, thinking that being a freak makes him all very special_. As you know my parents were also like me, a wizard and a witch, not freaks. My story begins with a tale of my life that incorporates the tale of my parents' death and why if you noticed that there was such a large fire last night in town," said Harry oozing out calmness coupled with sheer tenacity.

" NO! You don't mean that the Town Parlor torched last night was because of you FREAKS?! I had my hair SPECIFICALLY done there and now I have to find a new barber! Not to mention the horrible deaths of the SMITHS!" gasped Aunt Petunia.

"I will explain soon Aunt Petunia, but first I have to begin with my story. I was born on July 31st, 1980 and hopefully my parents were together at the time as well as their friends. Now their friends were Sirius Black, yes the mass-murder convict, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Now what happened was, Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents as there was this mass murderer coming after them. Aunt Petunia, do you remember how both your parents mysteriously died as if nothing looked wrong about them, yet they were dead? I found out that in one of my dad's books, that mum was seen crying after that special day. Your parents were murdered by the same mass murderer who killed my parents. He is he same person who ordered the people to kill the Smiths' and to burn down that shop," finished Harry as he silently watched over his relatives.

As Uncle Vernon was about to jump up and yell at Harry for abusing his request, as Aunt Petunia was about to yell at Harry for shaming her parents' names, and as Dudley was going to clamp his large hands beneath his buttocks in fear of more wizards, they all seem to glance at Harry who suddenly calmed them. Harry was looking at them with such feeling, a feeling that was so incomprehensible that their emotions just fled away. They were stuck to their seats in awe of what Harry was about to say and in awe of what Harry looked like at this point. Although Harry was not aware of this himself, he was surprised at the fact that his relatives didn't seem the least bit angry. Thus using his Gryffindor courage, he did one of the hardest things that he would ever have to do in his life.

"I know this is many years too late and although undeserved, I cannot let the Wizarding world discriminate against muggles forever," began Harry speaking again.

"I want to _thank you _for what you have done for me even though it was a rough period of almost 15 years. It might seem awkward as you wouldn't be able to comprehend what it was like to live in a cupboard for 10 years, being given no love for over 10 years, and being starved to death almost every day. Think about what Dudley would be like if he was trapped in a cupboard, given no food, and having to do chores everyday of his life. Now Dudley, think about anytime that you feared a Wizard who had the power to turn you into a whole pig. How do you think people feel when they are being bullied? Was it fun to have a pig's tail? It's not fun to be beat up either especially as I was your favorite punching bag. Now I see the shocked and embarrassed looks on your faces as you finally realize what you have done to me. Nothing can express my anger and disappointment especially as you are my only _family._ A family is the single most representative entity of all the good things in life," stated Harry as he stopped to catch his breath also viewing the looks on the Dursley's faces.

Harry's relatives were in utter despair, as Uncle Vernon realized the nature of Harry's mistreatment as he remembers how he was beat as a child, as Aunt Petunia felt the embarrassment of being ridiculed as a child for being ugly and being compared to her sister, as Dudley remembered his first days in preschool where he was first bullied. All these first occurrences shaped Harry's relatives to become what in fact they hated and feared. They started looking at Harry in a new light as many would think that through all the abuse and mistreatment that Harry would grow up to be just in fact another Tom Riddle. But as they viewed Harry now, in his moment of glory because of the _magic_ around them that kept them calm and introspective, they found Harry to be truly a man.

"Harry, there is nothing I can say that will let me ask for your forgiveness because I truly don't deserve it, but I thank you for making me realize what I've done wrong as well as the fact that you are thanking me. I hope you can forgive me one day for what I did," said Aunt Petunia as she wiped the formed tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, Harry, the reason I was acting weird around you that one day was because I though about somewhat apologizing for my behavior earlier in your life, but I never realized how bad it truly was. When that girl yelled at me, it felt as if I was almost being bullied again because I've never been real popular with girls and there I saw you with a lot of girls and you were just trying to be yourself. I couldn't imagine anything wrong with being a freak, oops, I'm sorry about that too. Harry at that point it was almost as if the only thing I wanted in the world was to be you. Even though we've mistreated you, you still go on and have fun," breathed Dudley as he started fidgeting halfway due to nervousness.

"Ahem, Boy, I mean Harry, there are things that I don't understand about your world and I don't think I ever will, but seeing you here now thanking us for all the horrible things that we've done just amazes me at what kind of a person you are. You might not be able to see yourself right now, but I can vouch for all of us that you have certainly changed. We'd be glad to hear more of your story and we will truly grant your request as we have much more to owe you as a family rather than for you helping us. That's the point, you have helped us and you are asking nothing in return, while we just continually ask. Now, it is our turn, so please continue," said Uncle Vernon in a voice that seemed unreal as it was without bitterness, jealousy, anger, and just a halcyon tone.

Harry did not seem the least surprised as he knew deep down that each one of them would not be the way they were unless they lived through a traumatic event. Harry himself was a combination of all the events that had occurred to him. Through the mistreatment, Harry had learned to be humble and value everything that he had or else he might have ended up like Malfoy. Growing up to hate the things that the Malfoy's represented, Harry viewed the first meeting with Malfoy a blessing as Harry might be in Slytherin otherwise. Harry began retelling his years at Hogwarts from day one about his dealings with Voldemort so that his relatives would be aware of what was going on. It seemed as if it was truly Harry's magic that was enveloping the room as to the Dursley's the room almost became pure white. The meetings with Voldemort, the Death Eaters, as well as the fourth and fifth year of Harry's education thoroughly stunned Harry's relatives to the depth of Harry's uniqueness. It made sense to them as what Harry was doing, changing their ways, pouring himself into them so that they could become better people as Harry was such a good person that he had plenty left to spare. Harry's magic was connecting with them and purging them of their misconceptions as Harry told his tale. Each test of character helped add a bit more character to the Dursley's. One would wonder that if Harry finished talking and left, would the changes in the Dursley's heart and mind remain intact. Would their minds just revert back to who they were after Harry finished his tale? Harry finally finished his tale and looked at his relatives one final time.

"Now here is my request: It is fairly simple as it really does not affect your life in any way. Do not worry, it is not a large sum of money, or two weeks without chores, no, these things build character and that is fine with me. My request might help you more than me, but it is a new thing for me to feel love. My parents died when I was young. My godfather just passed away and love for me is an ideal that can never be reached. So, I want to ask of you to be a family, a true family for me, Dudley, and yourselves also. You don't have to prance around to the world that I am the savior that the world rests upon because I am. You will be the first people that I will tell because you are my family, but that bad wizard that I told you about can only be stopped and destroyed by me," said Harry closing his eyes in apprehension of his relatives' reactions.

If Harry had opened his eyes, he would see that his relatives were only looking at each other in silent agreement and joy at what Harry just told them. It didn't matter who this Voldemort character was, but looking at Harry they were sure that he could defeat Voldemort. What made Harry special at this point in time? Harry looked totally like a different person and acted that way too.

Harry began to speak again, "So, I will leave you guys to do whatever you want, but the fact is I hope that you are changed for the better. You seem to have changed in some way or another as I no longer see the hate or the frigid ice that were in your eyes. The request that I made was nothing big because I really don't have any more to ask of you. Other than to be true people who care about people other than themselves, there is nothing better in the world."

Harry stepped outside of the living room and took a walk around the house. As he never noticed a single thing about his appearance that his uncle was talking about, he glanced at the full length hallway mirror.

In the reflection, Harry looked about the same except that like his last nightmare, when he was pierced with gold light, and all the other colors, he was now floating in a cloud of those colors. Harry had appeared to be sitting, standing, and walking on the ground but to the appearance of others, he was floating. As Harry looked at himself, he felt himself drop down and the colors fade, which caused Harry to smile. Some things must be kept the same on the outside, no matter what happened on the inside. With this Harry went outside to clear his thoughts and his head to how he would live out the rest of his weeks here at Privet Drive.

Harry found that he had first changed the first night that he had come back from Hogwarts when he had that last final nightmare that occurred since Sirius's death. The golden light that pierced through him had effectively changed the way that Harry looked at things and although it was extremely gradual, the events that took place yesterday pushed him leaps and bounds ahead. Harry thought about various things that had occurred over summer, which were his friends, Dumbledore, the Order, the attack yesterday, playing football, studying all the materials, his date with Karen, and finally the prophecy. As said earlier, Trelawney's prophecies were Harry's vicissitudes, difficulties or hardships that were waiting upon Harry's life that were beyond Harry's control. Harry had known that a prophecy shouldn't define who he became, but for a kind of motivation that came from fate herself, Harry viewed that it could be beneficial in various ways. Thus Harry viewed his life differently, not as an almost 16 year old boy, nor even as a fairly mature teenager who had gone through a lot of experiences, no he became a man, and a man is what every male strives to be. It is not merely a gender type, but as being a woman has its own connotation, finally achieving the status of being a Man is what Harry had done. Thus Harry began formulating again what his summer would be like as now the Dursley's would be changed forever hopefully and could enjoy life to the fullest instead of living a shadow life or vicariously through the gossip of the neighbors or the fancy cars or masses of toys. They each had a character that many would wish for and might someday get if they all had a chance to be with Harry.

Harry made a circle around the block and returned within Privet Drive. There was no sign of Uncle Vernon's car, which meant that they had gone out for a while, which left Harry alone. Harry soon went upstairs to make use of time that he wasted yesterday feeling overwhelmed by the situation of the attack as well as the date. He began writing letters:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Numerous events have occurred this summer that I would like you to know as you are one of my best friends. I would like to apologize for the way I acted all last year, blowing up in yours and Ron's faces over half the year. Furthermore, I would like to thank you for your steadfastness as my ever so faithful friend. All the times you have been there for me and our special connection that we share, truly aid me in my will to live on. I have gotten over Sirius's death so please spread the word that you guys no longer have to act like I am a porcelain doll so easily broken. I would to thank you for the book that you have given me as I have progressed immensely in my studies over the summer. I would like to ask you a question however pertaining girls, muggles, and various topics alike. I have recently joined a football team that is void of other wizards and witches and they have become my home away from home. I would like to still contact the team when I leave for headquarters as well as Hogwarts. Thus if you have any advice at all then please let me know. Now the topic of girls is very awkward for me most likely also for you. As I sometimes treat you as a sister like concept, it makes me wonder how naïve I really am around girls. Not everyone in Hogwarts is a guy and so it's difficult to maintain a steady attitude. I know I had my "crush" on Cho Chang and it still might not be gone yet, but I do understand that I am not extremely knowledgeable about the ways of women. I recently went on a date with a girl on my football team whom I found extremely attractive as well as a good friend, thus it was my surprise to find out that she asked me on a date to turn me down. She told me how she wasn't my type and how it would almost be impossible for me to know unless he told me outright. I was in fact completely clueless to why she would say this, but I recently figured out that maturity has a lot to do with it. I have found myself maturing in the weirdest ways and I am glad for that. She has offered to teach me the secrets of women society and I hope that as you are a woman, you won't be offended to my knowledge of the subject. I plan on taking up her offer as I reach a point in my life to where fun and love is scarce and I truly do want love. There is something important that I need to tell you and Ron, so I can only do that as I approach my birthday. I hope you and Ron get along better and I have a hint to give you. Ron gets JEALOUS when you talk about Krum as I know you are just friends with Krum except that Ron does not know. Anyways have a good summer, please reply back!_

_Love Harry._

_Dear Professor Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix,_

_I hope you have received my last letter detailing my displeasure with your procedures. This letter however is completely different. I am not extremely angry or disappointed about the fact that you are withholding information because it is in your nature. However, the future of the Wizarding world rests on my shoulders and therefore, I should be able to have privilege to this kind of information. Yesterday I caught site of a Death Eater attack where Death Eaters were able to successfully burn down several houses as well as shops before casting a Dark Mark in the sky and further not being caught or even disturbed by any type of Aurors or Order of the Phoenix members. If the Order does not in any way try to alleviate the kind of situation I am in or the muggles are in, then I must have to say that I will take things into my own hands. In just two weeks, I will be able to use my wand anywhere I choose to and I will not spare a single instance to use it against Death Eaters and the like. So, if you want your sole hope (if you don't understand ask Dumbledore) to be caught and killed, then it is your decision. The snitch is in your pitch, so choose carefully._

_With the deepest respect, Harry_

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_I hope you are dealing well with Sirius's death. If not, then let me try to help as personally I have gotten over his death albeit rather quickly. Sirius was like a father to me almost like a brother as he most likely was to you. You knew him longer than I did, but you have to understand that it was Hermione and I that saved him. The fact that I could not do it again pained me so greatly that I could not sleep a bit. Then I had a revelation that I will tell you as soon as I see you in person. If you would like to come visit in the next two weeks before my birthday, I will most likely be at home. I urge you to come and have a talk with me as I have many things to ask of you. One of these things I must mention in this letter so as to pique your curiosity or interest to why I would want to know this. I would like to know more about my parents as well as the first rise of Voldemort. I realize that the Marauder's journal has plenty of information as I have read part of it. However, I am lacking several key things in my parents' lives as you were one of their best friends and so much more help than a book. If not for me then come and visit for Sirius as I know that he would want you as the next candidate as a Godfather. I wish you well!_

_Love, Harry_

As Harry finished these letters, he lay down on his bed to think more about what to do. **Thinking is highly overrated because there's no action when you only think.** **It's my day off as it is the day after a game after all, but I wish that he had more to do because just sitting around studying and reading is all but pointless unless you are actually able to use the spells. Exercising is also another thing that is extremely helpful but if there's no chance at action, what is to truly test if it is worthwhile. Yes the prophecy is extremely important and I have taken the necessary steps to mature and to prepare for my course ahead. There are many things that I must learn, use, etc., but I don't think it truly hit me about how unprepared I was until yesterday. Certain magic such as Occlumency and Animagi is so much more fun with a group like Ron and Hermione or with an actual teacher like the Aurors learn in training. Being alone is such a burden in life that one must always have friends. For this I am grateful that I have Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Professor Lupin, Tonks, Fred, George, and all the rest, but being in Surrey takes me away from all of it. I really do need to arrange a time to be with Karen as even though I still like her a little, she's a good friend who can become an even better friend.**

Harry walked downstairs to prepare lunch when he found his relatives downstairs waiting for him. They told him that they went to do something secret and just returned to take Harry out to lunch. Harry was surprised that they were still affected by what he had told them. Harry had barely ever gone out to eat so this was an experience of a lifetime. For the first time Harry felt that he was loved and that maybe life was worth living as well as worth fighting for. Harry's summer life was teaching him many things to treasure and that people could change, although Voldemort was barely human as Harry was beginning to think that if the Dursley's could change, Voldemort could change. Laughing this idea off, Harry went off with the Dursley's into town to eat lunch. Harry enjoyed a lively conversation with his relatives for once about what life was like outside Privet Drive as it would help with a view on what Voldemort was doing. Harry found out that there were several attacks a week although some were more major than others. The attack on the shop and the houses had caused the most damage so far even though there were extremely few people hurt or killed. It seemed as if Voldemort was striking all over the country and it was rumored on the news that these "terrorist" attacks might go outside of England. Aunt Petunia would add in several remarks about how wonderful the garden was looking as Harry certainly never received thanks for working on it. Even Dudley joined in on the revelations as he told Harry that he was beginning to lose some weight. For Harry it was extremely likely that Dudley could become even remotely skinny as he was not built to be skinny just like his father. Thus when Harry arrived at the restaurant, which was relatively upper-middle class, he enjoyed a sumptuous lunch. Though Harry figured that this wouldn't last, as long as he had a few special memories, than a world of improvement could be made just as one thought of a happy memory could fuel a Patronus to repel so many Dementors.

Harry soon found himself inside the house yet again with nothing to do except extremely happy at the turn of events. Harry soon found himself flipping through his previous summer assignments as Harry would not have an assignment until his O.W.L.S. came back. The lull between fifth and sixth year would most likely take its toll on the students at Hogwarts; however, Harry was determined to do the exact opposite and learn more over the summer than he had in the past. Harry now had a good understanding of the key subjects needed for Auror training as well achieving some potency in Potions, Animagi training, and finally Occlumency. Harry decided to make some ultimate goals that he would like to achieve by the end of the year, which would give meaning to his life somewhat as he would approach being legally an adult wizard.

Harry soon wrote down these few things:

Become an Animagus and DO NOT REGISTER, create a Marauder name

Prank Snape a total of 250 times to have some fun in the midst of learning

Learn Occlumency to the advanced level by the end of the year

Become proficient in all the NEWT subjects hopefully to be able to get an O

Learn over half the spells that Aurors use; Duel Mad-Eye, Tonks, or Kingsley

Find a way to cripple Voldemort's supporters/members esp. Bellatrix and Peter

Try to get a girlfriend who won't be mad if the relationship doesn't last

Harry's list began to grow and thus eliminated much of the remaining trivial goals and ended up with the list above.

Harry soon walked outside of his room and went to the football pitch hoping to catch Karen or anyone on his team. Luckily for Harry, Karen was there watching other teams play as there were kids of all ages playing football or rugby.

"Hey Karen!" greeted Harry as he jumped up from behind her.

"BLIMEY Harry, what was that for?" yelled Karen as she was utterly surprised.

"What, no hey Harry?" quipped Harry as he smiled towards Karen. "I've come to take you up on your offer to tutor me in the secret ways of women!"

Karen laughed at what Harry said and soon replied, "I thought you forgot about that. Oh well no escaping you is there? Alright we can like meet everyday if you want and we can start right now. Now what is it that a guy like you, who is so very special, want in a relationship in a girl?"

"Well, obviously she has to be beautiful or as sexy as you, either one works," replied Harry wiggling his eyebrows at Karen.

Karen gave him a light punch while Harry replied, "Hey I'm a guy, I'm entitled to say these things."

Karen laughed and then asked him, "Come on now, what do you really want?"

Harry finally gave in and after some thought replied, "Well I guess I fell in love with the idea of "true love" as my parents were supposedly the epitome of love even though they were bitter enemies before that. If there was some guideline to have a perfect life marrying, having kids, and other things, then I would buy that with all the money I have. The thing is, I most likely won't have the time to go and figure out who will be my soul mate out in the world because I'm so "special." I also don't want to be left out like you said because I am unknowledgeable about a lot of things."

"Wow Harry, you covered pretty much of lesson 2 also with what you just said. Try to stay honest to yourself and any girl and most likely she won't hate you as much. Even the smallest lie brings doubt to your character, which anyone guys or girls will pick up on. So, you have to be truthful at all times because then people will be able to trust you and trust is a very important trait in a relationship," said Karen as she scooted closer to Harry. "It seems as if you have a profound understanding of what you want except that it really isn't clear to how you're going to attain that. As you most likely won't tell me how or why you are so special, most likely a superhero, you have to save the world from the evil guy who is after you as well. I say that you have to focus on your life and what you must do, but don't deny any feelings that you might have. You kind of have to keep personal from business meaning keeping your job away from your personal life. However, if a girl likes you and you like her then go for the relationship as you can learn a lot from a relationship, even more than what you can learn from me. All the right stuff and the wrong stuff eventually makes up the type of person you like, the type of person you are, and the type of "true love" that will come with you and your partner. Now enough of this talk! Let's watch more football!"

It seemed to Harry that Karen was especially right in the fact that trust is a very important concept as in his parent's death's, Peter betrayed the trust that was there between the family. Harry suddenly wondered whether telling the Dursley's about how he was the only one able to destroy Voldemort was a good idea. However, knowing that a family's connection was strong just as the magic that faded away from his body, Harry did not worry again. Harry soon walked back to Privet Drive after arranging a meeting with Karen at the same place for tomorrow. Dinner was a quiet affair as everyone had a busy day as both Harry and Aunt Petunia cooked together a feast for everybody. The feast looked like the Hogwarts tables with everything imaginable on it, but it was much more enjoyable in the context of a family dinner. Harry soon excused himself from the table and went upstairs.

Harry soon went to take a shower and took notice of himself as he stepped out while grabbing a towel. The continuous workout of football training toned both his upper body and lower body as his abdomen was more pronounced. Harry also gained a lot of weight as he began eating more, not to the extensive amounts of Dudley, but closer to Ron's huge helpings for a growing teenage wizard. Harry did not miraculously grow taller or stronger, but the hard effort was paying off while Harry might have grown an inch, if even that. His muscles were well toned as well as more apparent and most likely would drive almost all the girls crazy, but Harry soon thought that there would be no way that the girls could see this, thus he didn't have to worry. Also, Harry found that although his hair was always messy, it never needed to be cut, which was extremely weird. He never saw any other students at Hogwarts go to a barber shop or anything to cut their hair, yet why would Mrs. Weasley always insist on Bill cutting off the ponytail or else getting rid of the earring. Maybe simple cutting charms for hair were taught at home such as other spells for minor cuts and bruises. Tonks never had to cut her hair as she was a metamorphmagus, which suddenly made Harry think that he might be one. Harry wondered at the absurdity of it all and found that he should most likely wait a few days to owl Tonks or the Order as Hedwig would certainly be tired as well as the Order frustrated with his two new letters. Harry soon found himself on his bed in his pajamas reading boring information about NEWT Potions. Granted certain aspects of Potions was extremely interesting and intriguing, but trust Professor Snape, the most boring out of all teachers, perhaps save Binns, would choose a topic that would most likely be boring. The potions that had nothing to do with Auror training or basic life development felt like an extreme waste of time for Harry. Thus with a boring topic such as a potion that if put in liquid would heat the liquid, being of no use to Harry as to mix the ingredients for the potion, it would need to be heated anyways was redundant, Harry drifted off to sleep.

Author's Notes: Wow, this chapter was extremely difficult to write, especially due to my weird deadline date of so days, which makes it more difficult than usual. Hopefully by Christmas, my computer will be fixed as well as my chapters more action packed. I hope everybody will enjoy this new chapter. Don't be too mad at me if the topic of this chapter seems OOC. Please Read and Review!


End file.
